Les héritiers
by Les Yeux Kaleidoscopes
Summary: Dans un lointain royaume, la famille Potter vit paisiblement sur les terres qu'elle gouverne. Mais Harry voit son destin prendre un cours tragique lorsque son père accepte une mission pour le roi, Sirius Black. Rapidement, le royaume entre en guerre, et les nobles familles se déchirent pour le trône... UA, Harry/Tom Jedusor
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : les univers présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à George R. R. Martin. Merci à Kage19 pour sa contribution à ce chapitre.

 _Mot de l'auteur_ : J'hésitais à poster ce premier chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il a une quelconque valeur. Peut-être vos commentaires m'aideront-ils à continuer. Le contenu peut être déstabilisant pour une personne connaissant bien les deux univers, car tout est un peu chamboulé pour arriver à faire correspondre les histoires. Le début reprend l'original, puis, au fur et à mesure, l'histoire divergera. Aucun besoin de connaître l'univers de G.R.R. Martin, car tout est différent et expliqué ici. Je n'ai pas classé cette fanfiction comme crossover car il n'y a que des personnages d'Harry Potter (peut-être devrais-je changer ça). En attendant anxieusement vos avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. LYK

 **/!\** _Situation de l'intrigue_ **/!\** : L'intrigue se passe au Royaume des Sept-Couronnes, sur le continent de Westeros. Sept familles puissantes se partagent le pouvoir : les Potter (royaume du Nord), les Black (Terres de l'Orage), les Malefoy (royaume du Roc), les Weasley (aux Conflans), les Londubat (au Val), les Diggory (royaume du Bief), les Zabini (à Dorne). Le continent à l'ouest, Essos, abrite d'autres royaumes, et est le lieu de refuge de Tom Jedusor. Enfin, à l'extrême nord de Westeros plane une menace mystérieuse et mythologique de laquelle les hommes sont séparés par un Mur.

OoOoO

La réunion venait de se finir, plus brève qu'à l'accoutumée, et à présent seuls deux des participants s'éternisaient autour de la longue table en chêne. On aurait pu croire de prime abord que leur inclination à rester assis était due au somptueux décorum dont ils faisaient partie et qu'ils ne souhaitaient guère en déranger la quiétude, ou peut-être était-ce dû au climat méditerranéen régnant en maître sur la contrée, le soleil et le ciel pur visibles par l'immense balcon devant probablement agir sur le moral des deux hommes, les poussant à ne pas brusquer leurs gestes et à profiter un instant de la brise marine s'insinuant à l'intérieur du palais. Il n'était cependant question de l'un ni de l'autre, et la réalité voulait que, contre toute apparence, ils étaient restés immobiles et silencieux durant le départ des autres membres du conseil pour avoir l'opportunité d'une discussion en tête à tête. De facto, après ce départ, ils avaient gardé leur attitude froide et impersonnelle, de sorte que quiconque rentrerait dans la salle au même moment n'y verrait rien de plus que deux personnes assis l'une en face de l'autre, n'ayant l'air de ne notifier pour rien au monde la présence de l'homme qui lui faisait face, et semblant simplement profiter d'un moment de calme. Progressivement, celui des deux qui était le plus proche de la porte tourna son visage vers le milieu de la table, jouant toujours une parfaite ignorance de la compagnie de l'autre.

« - Que sait-on du voyage de la famille Royale pour les Terres du Nord, à l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda-t-il enfin, rompant le silence de la pièce qu'auparavant seuls les infimes et lointains bruits de la ville de Port-Réal qui s'étendait à leurs pieds venaient briser. Le second homme le gratifia d'un long regard bienveillant mais néanmoins distant alors qu'il lui dévoilait ce qu'il avait en sa connaissance.

« - Je crois savoir qu'ils étaient il y a quelques jours dans les Conflans, en halte chez la Maison Weasley. Ils doivent maintenant être repartis et ne devraient plus tarder avant d'arriver à Winterfell afin d'avoir leur entretien avec les Potter.

\- Et penses-tu que James Potter acceptera ce que le Roi Sirius lui proposera ? renchérit le premier.

\- Toi-même, qu'en penses-tu, Gellert ? soupira d'un air pensif son interlocuteur après un moment de silence durant lequel il avait caressé une barbe naissante.

\- Qu'il serait bien sot de refuser une telle alliance, et que d'ailleurs tout porte à croire qu'il ne la déclinera pas. Tout le monde connaît la grande amitié qui unit notre Roi à la Maison Potter, et avec quelle dextérité James Potter a lutté pour voir Sa Majesté monter sur le Trône de Fer à la suite de la Reine Folle, Mérope, notifia Grindelwald en se calant profondément dans son fauteuil.

\- Et Merlin sait combien Sirius est un meilleur roi que son prédécesseur, soupira l'autre. J'espère au demeurant que son courage déteindra tôt ou tard sur son fils qui lui ressemble si peu. Du reste, je m'accorde avec toi, et je pense que tout poussera le brave James Potter à venir à Port-Réal avec son vieil ami. »

Aux mots « vieil ami », une étrange lueur traversa les yeux de Grindelwald. Il ouvrit la bouche qu'un léger rictus commençait à tordre, tout en jouant avec une lourde bague qu'il avait au doigt. « - Nous sommes également de vieux amis, Albus.

\- Et où veux-tu en venir, je te prie ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

\- Je me suis soudainement questionné pour savoir si leur relation était la même que la nôtre, répondit Gellert, dont le rictus s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. L'expression de Dumbledore se figea alors, impassible.

\- James et Sirius sont animés des meilleurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, je peux te le garantir. Les forces combinées des Blacks et des Potter ont fait beaucoup pour ce Royaume, qui pour le moment semble être indéfiniment en paix. Les alliances ont fleurit, comme celle entre les Black et les Malfoy suite au mariage de sa Majesté et de Narcissa. Les relations sont fortes entre la plupart des puissantes familles du Royaume, je veux parler entre autre des Weasley, des Londubat, ou même les Diggory. »

Grindelwald sembla s'assombrir à ces propos devant le peu de rapport qu'ils avaient avec sa précédente question. Il fut tiré de sa courte rêverie par un brusque mouvement devant lui, et s'aperçut que Dumbledore s'était levé et le regardait. « - N'avez-vous pas à faire ailleurs, Gellert ? J'ai peur qu'en restant ici je ne vous ai retenu à table.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je vous assure, répondit Grindelwald piqué au vif, soucieux de ne pas laisser penser à l'autre qu'il avait tenu à rester en sa compagnie. Je pensais, voilà tout. Mais vous avez raison, je ne puis m'attarder davantage, j'ai beaucoup à faire je vais aller voir les filles. Eh bien, à bientôt, Albus, reprit-il après un instant de silence, avant de faire volte-face pour sortir.

Et alors que Grindelwald avait quitté la salle depuis quelques minutes seulement, laissant Albus debout devant le balcon, un garde ouvrit la porte de l'extérieur pour laisser passer une jeune femme. Derrière elle se refermèrent les lourds volets de bois.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard, Monseigneur, j'ai dû faire face à un contretemps fâcheux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle Chang, c'est en réalité une chance que vous n'ayez pas pu venir à l'heure convenue. Je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce.

\- Je ne vois pas le Seigneur Grindelwald, Monseigneur, sait-il que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? demanda Cho Chang en parcourant la pièce du regard.

\- A dire vrai, il l'ignore, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander le statut de la petite enquête que je vous ai demandé de mener pour moi uniquement.

L'œil de Cho Chang brilla à ces derniers mots.

\- Bien sûr, Monseigneur. Les nouvelles que j'apporte sont d'une importance capitale, commença-t-elle en savourant ses mots. Elle semblait désirer faire traîner la conversation afin de faire durer le plaisir de l'annonce, ainsi que l'avance qu'elle possédait en ce moment sur le vieil homme. J'ai découvert qu'il existait bel et bien, comme vous l'avez suggéré, un complément à la Prophétie des Serpentards.

\- Bien, murmura Dumbledore, dont le regard se fit plus pénétrant.

-Nous avions perdu toute trace de la prophétesse qui avait prédit le retour d'un Serpentard sur le trône de Fer lorsque l'Hiver reviendrait, reprit-elle d'un ton calme. Non seulement le peuple pense la lignée éteinte, mais il rejette de plus toute menace venant d'au-delà le Mur. Cette prophétie est par conséquent rentrée dans la culture populaire sans que plus personne puisse n'en croire un mot. Cependant, vous savez comme le Seigneur Grindelwald et moi-même que la menace est réelle, et que l'héritier de Serpentard existe. Vous savez aussi qu'il n'erre non pas dans le royaume des Sept-Couronnes, mais à Essos, et qu'il s'est lancé dans une quête afin de retrouver son pouvoir et son trône.

\- Venez-en au fait, je vous prie, demanda Dumbledore d'un ton poli mais qui ne tolérait aucune désobéissance.

\- J'ai retrouvé la prophétesse, continua-t-elle, en observant avec satisfaction le visage du vieil homme se transformer. Sibylle Trelawney s'était cachée dans les forêts du Nord. Je l'ai retrouvée, et elle m'a livrée la deuxième partie de la prophétie, celle que personne n'avait encore jamais entendue. »

Elle marqua un silence, ravie de son effet, et profita de ce dernier instant flottant où elle retenait toute l'attention de l'homme, où tout semblait suspendu à son bon vouloir. Elle s'imagina ce qui se passerait si elle venait à mourir là, sans avoir jamais pu révéler son secret, sans que jamais personne ne puisse en avoir connaissance, cette information si cruciale s'évanouissant concomitamment à elle-même. Elle reprit finalement la parole après avoir joui pleinement de son pouvoir. « Il se trouve qu'il existe en réalité un deuxième héritier de Serpentard. »

La réaction fut immédiate, et Dumbledore, quittant sa placidité habituelle, vacilla, avant de se mettre à parcourir la pièce en faisant les cent pas. « - Mademoiselle Chang… Personne ne doit jamais, sous aucun prétexte, apprendre de votre bouche ce que vous venez de me révéler. Vous ne devrez en parler à personne, et cela inclut également Grindelwald. M'avez-vous compris ? »

Devant l'air sérieux et grave du vieil homme, Chang acquiesça avec docilité.

« Bien, reprit-il. A présent, j'aimerais que vous retrouviez ce deuxième héritier. Vous me tiendrez informé de vos avancées et me préviendrez de son aboutissement. »

Chang acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et, voyant qu'on lui demandait de se retirer, s'exécuta, laissant le vieil homme à ses pensées. Quittant avec discrétion le château de Port-Réal, elle longea les rues de la capitale d'un pas rapide. Au détour d'une allée, elle pénétra sous un portique et s'engouffra dans un bâtiment. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était enfumée, des rideaux rouges tirés sur les fenêtres laissaient par leur entrebâillement passer des rayons de lumière blanche qui venaient frapper des coussins, tandis que leur tissus couleur sang teignaient la pièce d'une nuance rougeoyante. Un lourd parfum d'encens flottait dans l'air et abandonnait les hommes à leur lascivité. Quelques hommes étaient là, justement avachis sur des méridiennes ou des riches fauteuils de velours, des filles à demi nues leur tenant compagnie. Cho traversa le bordel, passant devant plusieurs chambres fermées, à la recherche de celui qui dirigeait l'endroit. Elle le trouva finalement dans son bureau il guidait l'acte sexuel de deux de ses prostituées sur son ottomane depuis sa table d'écriture. « - Seigneur Grindelwald, vous m'avez fait mander, s'annonça-t'elle en entrant dans la pièce, détournant l'attention de l'homme.

Grindelwald lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui, tout en demandant aux dénommées Parvati et Lavande, sur son canapé, d'arrêter leur travail et de partir.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, mais voyez-vous, il faut que je continue à les former. Enfin, nous pouvons à présent parler sans craindre d'être interrompus, dit-il alors que la porte se refermait sur les deux jeunes filles. C'est au sujet de la bague que vous m'avez apporté la fois dernière… La bague de Gaunt.

En prononçant ces mots, il porta la main à la bague qu'il portait et se tut quelques instants en l'examinant. Cho restait silencieuse.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en servir. Le serment d'allégeance ne fonctionne pas. Je n'arrive pas à avoir de magie. Il continua, en regardant Cho : Mademoiselle Chang, m'auriez-vous menti sur la provenance de cet objet ?

\- Non, Monseigneur la bague appartenait bel et bien à Elvis Marvolo Gaunt. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un Horcruxe de la lignée des Serpentards.

\- De toute évidence, s'il s'agit là réellement d'un Horcruxe, ce que je crois vrai, soupira Grindelwald en contemplant la bague, seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourra s'en servir. Pour ma part, je ne peux n'en rien tirer. Je crois sentir pourtant que quelque chose agit, sous cette pierre, quelque force… Mais rien à faire, elle ne veut pas se laisser dompter.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, silencieux, les sourcils froncés. Il pensait à la marche qu'il devait suivre à présent, ce qu'il devait mener à bien pour voir ses projets se réaliser. Il releva alors le regard vers son invité.

\- Mademoiselle Chang, je vais à présent vous demander de déterminer s'il existe des Horcruxes présents sur le territoire de Westeros. Vous pouvez prendre tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, mais, si vous en trouvez, j'aurai besoin d'être le premier au courant.

Cho lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de se relever.

\- Et bien sûr, Chang, ajouta Grindelwald alors qu'elle allait partir, pas un mot de nos petits arrangements à Dumbledore, rien à propos de cette bague, je vous fais confiance pour cela. Il ne doit rien savoir.

\- Evidemment, Monseigneur, vous me connaissez, répondit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

OoOoO

« - Père vient de recevoir un hibou de la Famille Royale. Ils devraient être à Winterfell d'ici la tombée de la nuit », s'exclama Harry en entrant dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du château dont il était l'héritier. Il s'agissait en réalité de sa propre chambre, dans laquelle étaient déjà assis Ron Weasley et Hermione. Ron était venu des Conflans à l'âge de onze ans à Winterfell afin de s'aguerrir à l'art de la guerre, et comme signe de renforcement d'alliance entre les Maisons Potter et Weasley. Très vite, il avait lié une grande amitié avec le fils bâtard des Potter, Harry. Son maniement de l'épée s'était développé et son éducation avait été faite, mais il restait, si ce n'est moins doué, du moins plus maladroit que son ami. Quant à Hermione, elle avait été recueillie par la Maison Potter après que ses parents, des sauvageons ayant réussi à passer le Mur avec elle, eurent été tués dans la froideur des Terres du Nord. Tout d'abord assignée au dur rôle de servante, elle s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à une position ambiguë auprès de la famille Potter, notamment d'Harry et de Ron dont elle partageait l'âge, et pu profiter indirectement d'une éducation qui ne lui était pas adressée. Elle était devenue, pour les deux jeunes hommes, une compagnie que la bienséance exigeait discrète une fois tous les trois, cependant, les traits de son caractère semblaient éclore au grand jour. C'était surtout son naturel qui charmait Harry et Ron, ainsi que son intelligence et sa manière particulière d'appréhender les choses, car il semblait qu'elle se saisissait des éléments autour d'elle pour les disséquer méthodiquement et en retirer la substance qui était invisible à tout autre qu'elle.

Harry s'assit sur la couverture en plume d'oies de son lit avant de continuer à apprendre aux autres les informations dont on venait de lui faire part. « Tout le monde dans le château est en train de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, c'est impressionnant. Apparemment, Sirius ne viendrait pas seul, il serait accompagné de presque tous les Malefoy Narcissa, Lucius et Draco. Il ne manque plus que le vieil Abraxas, et ç'aurait été la plus grande invasion ennemie que Winterfell ait jamais connu. »

Il avait pris l'habitude de faire une différence entre le Roi, qu'il avait appris à connaître dans son enfance grâce à son père et qu'il considérait comme un oncle, et la famille avec qui Sirius s'était allié sur le trône, les Malefoy. Il avait épousé la froide Narcissa, qui était la sœur de Lucius et qui avait donné à son époux un fils, Draco, qu'Harry n'avait vu qu'une fois. Cela remontait à de très nombreuses années, mais cette décisive rencontre à Port-Réal, la seule fois où il y fut allé, lui avait laissé un souvenir de l'héritier du Trône véritablement détestable, et irrémédiablement attaché à sa mémoire. Malefoy, très jeune et trahissant néanmoins un esprit retors, l'avait injustement accusé d'avoir volé le diadème de sa mère il s'en souvenait très clairement, revoyait la mine furieuse de son père, le visage chagrin de sa mère. Il s'était fait sévèrement réprimandé. Si ce qui déclencha cette haine semble être quelque peu futile, la mémoire enfantine l'avait imprimé dans l'esprit des deux enfants, et aujourd'hui presque adultes, le souvenir avait eu le temps de s'incorporer totalement dans la représentation que les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient l'un de l'autre, et Harry ne pouvait présentement faire autrement que de garder en lui un sentiment cuisant, tandis que le dédain de Draco n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec le temps.

« Mes parents n'ont jamais aimé les Malefoy, » dit Ron en secouant la tête. « Pour eux, ce sont les pires crapules du Royaume. »

\- Mais ils sont puissants, ajouta Hermione, c'est pour ça que la Maison Black a passé une alliance avec eux.

\- Fred et George me disaient tout le temps qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez eux, renchérit le roux. Je m'en souviens très bien, ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'ils étaient tous incestueux.

Harry répondit que ça ne l'étonnerait pas si le cas était avéré, et Hermione, après avoir réprimé une grimace de dégoût, leur rappela que l'on disait également que la famille Londubat était faible d'esprit, sans pour autant que cela soit juste.

\- J'aimerais croire que ce sombre idiot de Draco Malfoy n'est pas apparenté à Sirius, alors je vais suivre mon penchant et me dire qu'il est totalement Malfoy, plaisanta Harry.

\- C'est répugnant, dit Hermione, couverte par le rire de Ron.

Le jour se coucha rapidement sur les Terres du Nord. La grande salle avait été arrangée de telle sorte à accueillir une seule et même grande table à laquelle s'assiérait la Maison Potter et la famille royale, ainsi qu'une multitude de plus petites tablées où avaient été conviés tous les seigneurs des environs. James Potter avait désiré organiser une fête encore plus solennelle que les traditionnels banquets organisés en l'honneur d'une autre famille pour satisfaire sa joie de revoir son ami le plus proche, ainsi que le Roi du Royaume des Sept-Couronnes. Ce fut à la nuit tombée que retentirent les cors annonçant l'arrivée du cortège. Hermione avait été priée de rejoindre les domestiques tandis que Ron, en tant que représentant de la Maison Weasley, se tenait aux côtés des Potter. Etrangement, comme souvent lorsqu'Harry se retrouvait en présence de sa famille, il ressentait un sentiment de gêne inexplicable, un malaise chronique dont il ne parvenait à se défaire, bien qu'il ne puisse en comprendre l'origine. Il y avait des moments où, comme ce soir, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. De plus, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement itératif de sa mère, lorsqu'il était paru dans la cour si la plupart du temps son attitude envers lui était ne pouvait être plus maternelle, il lui semblait parfois percevoir chez elle un certain mouvement de recul, presque de répulsion. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde était sortis dans la cour et les flambeaux léchaient les pierres grises des murs, ils dansaient sous les rafales de vent glacé s'engouffrant par le pont-levis abaissé. Les maîtres de maison, Lily et James, étaient tous deux piqués d'une vive joie. Enfin, on entendit les cahots indistincts de plusieurs calèches et du galop des chevaux, avant de voir apparaître, tels des fantômes indistincts dans la lumière noire de la lune tout d'abord, puis plus clairement, les silhouettes de la royauté.

Sirius Black fut le premier à sortir de son attelage, et les longues enjambées ainsi que le sourire qu'il arborait en se dirigeant vers les Potter en disait long sur le désir qu'il avait à être ici. Il serra chaleureusement James et Lily dans ses bras, en murmurant des choses compréhensibles par eux seuls. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné de la fratrie, James II, qui se tenait résolument à côté d'eux, et le salua avec une grande bienveillance, avant de voir Harry.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Sirius en ouvrant ses bras, c'est une véritable joie de te revoir. Tu as au moins pris vingt centimètres en une année.

\- Nous vous attendions avec impatience, Sirius, dit Harry avec chaleur.

\- C'est incroyable de voir à quel point tous les hommes de cette famille se ressemblent, s'exclama théâtralement Black. C'est la même chose pour toi, Lily, tu es le portrait craché de ta mère, ajouta-t-il d'un ton aimable à la petite rousse debout à côté de ses frères qui sourit à la remarque. Et voilà le petit dernier, le jeune Albus. Ah ! j'aurais pu le reconnaître comme étant un Potter dans une rue bondée de Port-Réal, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux ! Oh ! et le jeune Weasley. Nous avons vu ta famille il y a quelques jours, mon garçon, ils vont tous très bien.

Derrière Sirius se trouvait son épouse, Narcissa, qui affichait un sourire poli mais glacial, et semblait gênée des effusions de son mari. A ses côtés, son frère, Lucius Malfoy, gardait un visage impassible. Narcissa passa un bras autour de son fils pour le placer devant elle.

\- Sir Potter, Lady Potter, fit-elle devant leur salut. Vous devez vous rappeler de notre fils, Draco.

Un jeune homme pâle fit son apparition, ses yeux mêlant mépris et suspicion parcourant l'assemblée jusqu'à se fixer sur Harry, l'esquisse d'un sourire se formant alors à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait certainement pas oublié.

\- Bien sûr, voyons, cela fait quelques années que je ne suis plus venu à Port-Réal, mais je me souviens parfaitement de notre prince, dit poliment James. Vous avez le même âge qu'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Draco, un air d'arrogance se peignant sur son visage à mesure qu'il feignait de ne plus se souvenir de l'âge du jeune homme en face de lui.

\- C'est exact, James, ils sont de la même année, interrompit Sirius. Par ailleurs, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange guère, mais notre mestre a fait le voyage avec nous, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus amer mal dissimulé.

\- Severus Rogue est ici ? demanda James Potter, la même expression que son ami naissant sur son visage.

Il s'était ainsi adressé uniquement au Roi, cependant, ne contrôlant pas son étonnement, ce qui lui avait semblé être une remarque entendue d'eux seule fut en réalité lancée fortement les paroles flottèrent au-dessus du petit groupe un instant, avant qu'elles ne soient, comme un écrin trop fragile, percées par la voix de la Reine.

\- J'ai en effet demandé à ce qu'il nous accompagne, pour qu'il reste avec Draco, répondit Narcissa en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra rajouter un couvert à notre tablée, annonça Lily pour combler le mutisme passager de son époux et le début de colère paraissant dans les mains du Roi contre la décision qu'avait eu la femme qu'il avait épousé par alliance, et qui ne semblait pas lui plaire.

C'est ce moment que choisit le grand mestre de Port-Réal pour passer les portes du château de Winterfell. Vêtu de l'habit gris, il vint se placer à côté de la Famille Royale.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua Severus Rogue d'un ton doucereux tandis qu'à sa droite le Prince contenait un rire, c'est une vraie joie. Et voici donc votre progéniture dont j'ai tant entendu parler. Et… Un Weasley.

\- C'est cela même, en effet. Vous savez cependant qu'il loge chez nous depuis plusieurs années. Il n'est ainsi pas surprenant de voir Ronald à nos côtés, dit Potter avant de se retourner vers le Roi. Vous devez être affamés. Nous pouvons passer à table sur le champ, si vous le désirez.

L'entrée dans la Grande Salle fut silencieuse, grandiloquente et saluée par les dessus de crâne des convives. On se mit à table, un couvert fut ajouté pour Rogue. Le soulagement serra le cœur d'Harry lorsqu'il se plaça loin de Draco, séparé sur la lignée de la table par son grand frère, sa mère, son père, le Roi et la Reine. Ron n'eut pas cette chance et dut s'asseoir à la droite de Lucius. Drago semblait peu apprécier la compagnie du nord. Sa tenue altière le faisait paraître plus grand que ceux de son âge, bien qu'en réalité il n'en fut rien et l'analyse méthodique à laquelle semblait se livrer son regard froid était faussé par des jugements qu'il appliquait sans scrupule. Sirius invita d'un geste souverain les convives à commencer les festivités, et un brouhaha indistinct, lourd et planant comme une fumée opaque, s'éleva au-dessus des tables. Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy n'élevèrent guère la voix du repas, ou bien peu, semblant ennuyés de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ne pouvant conséquemment s'empêcher de rendre lisible sur leur visage le dédain que leur position imposait vis-à-vis de tout entourage inférieur, et ainsi Sirius, James et Lily furent pratiquement les seuls à parler.

« - En réalité, le voyage a été calme et long. Il aurait pu être légèrement écourté, mais Arthur Weasley était avec nous pour retourner à Vivesaigues après avoir passé quelques temps à Port-Réal. Nous l'avons donc accompagné, car je souhaitais rendre visite à la Maison Weasley avant de venir ici », disait Sirius. « Nous pouvons nous féliciter de l'amélioration des grandes voies, elles me semblent être en bien meilleur état qu'il y de cela quelques années seulement, beaucoup moins chaotiques. Je distingue encore très bien les souvenirs de mon précédent voyage en Terres du Nord pour le seizième anniversaire d'Harry –cela fait combien de temps ? deux ans ?-, et j'avais rencontré quelques problèmes –d'importance mineure, bien sûr- avec les nids-de-poule. Il faut tout de même avouer que ce réseau est loin d'être le pire, et que celui reliant aux Londubat est moins praticable.

Les paroles de Sirius semblèrent intéresser Lily, mais son mari était impatient de savoir pourquoi son ami de longue date était venu en voyage officiel dans les terres du Nord, bien qu'apparemment, rien ne soit figure à l'y mener.

« - Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était l'objet exact de ta visite, demanda James Potter, d'une voix pressante. Je sais seulement qu'elle n'est pas uniquement courtoise, et qu'il y a une chose dont tu veux m'entretenir.

\- C'est exact, renchérit Sirius d'un ton triste, mais ne parlons pas affaire ici, ce serait tout aussi déprimant que d'aborder le sujet qui fâche. »

Les personnes attablées se regardèrent, chacune sachant de quoi il était ici question. James II, d'un an l'aîné d'Harry, regardait la scène d'un air méfiant, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre quant à la suite de la conversation, et un silence pesant s'attarda sur eux avant qu'Harry, hésitant, ne le rompe.

« - L'hiver approche », répondit-il. Il fut gratifié d'un regard apeuré de sa petite sœur Lily. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer la réaction du jeune Malefoy du coin de l'œil, il l'aperçut arborant une sorte de sourire goguenard aux lèvres, toutefois contenue son expression reflétait le mépris quant à l'idiotie dont Potter avait fait preuve en explicitant un tel sujet qui se passait de tout commentaire, ainsi qu'une sorte de joie triomphante de le voir se ridiculiser face à une telle situation, et, lui lançant un regard tranchant qui dépouilla Harry de tout sentiment de fierté, il se tourna vers son mestre qui, d'un air narquois, prit la parole pour remercier le jeune homme de l'utile précision qu'il avait apporté, ce que James Potter ne sembla pas apprécier.

« - Il y a au moins une chose dont je puis me féliciter, reprit Sirius pour ne pas parler plus longtemps du présage funeste, c'est de voir combien ce Royaume va en ce moment pour le mieux, si l'on excepte les problèmes au Mur –mais Remus sait faire face aux crises, je ne m'inquiète ainsi pas tant pour cette partie du royaume. Le jeune Viktor Krum a repris en main les Iles de Fer après la mort de son père, il y a de cela quelques mois, et j'ai ouï dire qu'il y redresse là-bas les éléments qui y posaient auparavant problème. Les indépendantistes et autres révolutionnaires qui y faisaient loi sont matés à tours de bras – mais j'imagine que tu dois le savoir. Les récoltes ont été exceptionnelles dans les Conflans, chez les Weasley (il adressa un clin d'œil à Ron qui, ravi, lui sourit), et c'est aussi le cas, à moindre échelle bien sûr, du Val d'Arryn des Londubat et du Bief. J'ai d'ailleurs récemment rendu visite aux Diggory à Hautjardin et tout semblait se porter à merveille. La vieille Minerva couve ses deux enfants –Cédric et Fleur- comme une véritable poule. Il me semble néanmoins qu'ils aient eu quelques différends récemment avec les Zabini à Dorme, de matière économique, si je ne m'abuse, mais heureusement, ils bénéficient du soutien indéfectible de mes anciennes terres qui leur sont voisines, et sur lesquelles règne Regulus. Je crois que celui-ci s'entend particulièrement bien avec le jeune Cédric, ajouta-t-il, pensif. »

Le repas se poursuivit sans aucune anicroche, ou plutôt ce serait passé comme tel si Harry n'avait pas senti ses regards vagabonder sans cesse du côté du Prince, sans d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'en rende compte ni qu'il puisse s'en empêcher il savait simplement qu'il se retrouvait entre deux bouchées la tête tournée vers sa gauche, observant l'attitude goguenarde de Drago, ses discussions intempestives avec son mestre –qui, par ailleurs, jetait pour sa part des regards équivoques vers là où Harry était assis. C'était durant l'une de ces divagations qu'il se sentit tout à coup interrompu par un silence celui du milieu de la tablée. Il vit le Roi et son père sortir réjouis d'une messe-basse, avant d'observer James Potter se lever lentement, faisant tinter son verre et le silence total de l'assemblée le suivit.

« - Seigneurs du Nord, nous sommes réunis en ce jour de grâce pour rendre hommage au souverain des Sept-Couronnes, qui nous accorde ce soir l'honneur de sa présence en ses Hautes Terres. Voilà désormais dix-huit ans que son règne profite à notre Royaume, et bien plus longtemps que nos maisons sont amies. Sa venue, ainsi que celle de sa famille, vient parachever l'affection que se portent mutuellement la couronne du Nord et celle du Sud. Et elle vient d'autant plus la parachever que ce soir sera l'occasion d'une grande et heureuse annonce. »

Ici, il marqua une pause. Harry vit le visage interrogatif et quelque peu désapprobateur de sa mère tourné vers son époux elle n'avait donc pas été mise dans la confidence, elle ne savait pas où allait mener cette déclaration. Maman, chère maman ! pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en connaissance de ce que dit Père ? Cela n'augurait rien de bon, et pourtant, James Potter paraissait enchanté…

« - En effet, cette soirée marque l'ancrage de cette relation par le sang, continua son père, puisque nous officialisons ce soir les fiançailles de Drago Black, Prince des Sept-Couronnes, avec Lily Potter, deuxième du nom, fille du Trône du Nord. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. D'abord, il pensa à l'horreur qu'il ressentait à voir entrer cet homme dans sa famille. Il le regarda : il avait l'air tout aussi horrifié, la rage picotant ses joues, les mains crispées sur son couteau et sa fourchette, regardant droit devant lui. Puis, il pensa à sa sœur, et se tourna vers elle elle semblait bouleversée, mais également heureuse et satisfaite ; il pensa à son innocence, à sa naïveté, à tout cela qui venait de lui être arraché par le simple mot de « fiançailles ». Joli mot quand on l'entendait, on entendait les cloches, on s'imaginait le blanc et l'or et pourtant, pourtant, appliqué à sa petite sœur, il devenait un instrument barbare, une torture sans nom, une abstraction douloureuse, tandis qu'elle-même semblée s'en accommoder rapidement, son sourire testifiant de l'orgueil croissant qu'elle tirait de cette nouvelle. Enfin, il pensa à sa mère, et l'observa : elle avait l'air d'une louve à qui on aurait arraché l'un de ses petits. Son père, lui, porta un toast que l'assemblée et Sirius suivirent de bon cœur, le bronze des verres luisant à la lumière faiblissante des flammes.

La fin du repas fut grave, à table. Une fois rassit, Harry eu le plaisir de voir son père se rendre compte que l'annonce n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Lui sentait sa famille trahie. Pour lui, sa petite sœur n'allait pas épouser un Black, mais un Malefoy. Ses deux frères, James II et Albus, semblaient dans un état de nerf identique au sien. Narcissa paraissait affolée de voir son tendre rejeton tomber ainsi entre les mains des Potter et du Nord, tandis que Rogue affichait un air renfrogné, s'inquiétant sûrement, se disait Harry, du rapprochement de la Maison Potter du pouvoir.

Il fallut la nuit à Harry pour que le choc que lui avait causé l'annonce se mue en colère diffuse. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir pleinement à son père, bien qu'il ne puisse comprendre ses motivations il en était de même pour Sirius alors, il reportait toute sa haine vers Drago Black, Drago Malefoy, et toute son infinie tristesse vers sa jeune sœur. Le lendemain, ce fut le parc du château de Winterfell qui recueillit les confidences d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione, qui s'y promenaient. Hermione avait appris la nouvelle des cuisines et en était restée interdite. Harry pouvait en percevoir les raisons fille d'au-delà du Mur, ancienne sauvageonne, domestique, elle ne pouvait concevoir un mariage forcé motivé par des raisons politiques, et encore moins l'appliquer à sa chère petite Lily, pour qui elle avait beaucoup d'affection. Alors ils se révoltaient à tour de rôle, laissaient chacun leur rage exploser devant les deux autres qui écoutaient avec attention les griefs et blâmes apportés au Sujet. Leurs arguments, leurs idées se ressassaient, tournaient en boucle, tous les reprenaient en chœur, chaque nouvelle perversion trouvée venant se greffer dans les esprits brûlants des trois jeunes personnes. Ce fut alors que Ron prenait une nouvelle fois la parole qu'une voix tranchante vint les interrompre brutalement.

« - Ainsi, on ne m'avait pas menti : je n'aurais pas été étonné que cette tare vienne des Weasley, Maison bâtarde et presque aussi faible que celle des Londubat, mais je pensais que les Potter valaient mieux que cela. »

C'était Drago Malefoy –décidément, lorsqu'Harry le voyait, c'était irrémédiablement un Malefoy, guère un Black- qui avait parlé il s'était avancé dans le parc en compagnie de Rogue, qu'il congédia d'un signe de tête avant de dépasser d'un pas lent les trois personnes qui le regardaient, médusées.

« - Vraiment ? Quelle est notre faute, Malefoy, où a-t-on pu pécher ? Le seul tort que je vois à notre famille est celui de s'allier à des gens de ton espèce, guère plus, lui répondit immédiatement Harry, la hargne saisissant son visage. On vit les oreilles du Prince, qui s'était arrêté en leur tournant le dos, se colorer à l'entente de son nom et de l'affront.

\- Oh ! A dire vrai, je faisais référence à la réelle Maison Potter, je ne parlais pas des pièces rapportées des rejetons bâtards d'un souverain sans honte et de sa femme impudente. Et là, en revanche, je parle bien de toi, ajouta Malefoy en plantant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Lorsqu'on est bâtard, on ne se permet pas de s'adresser ainsi à ceux qui sont supérieurs, car de sang pur. En parlant de pureté, dit-il en décochant un regard de dégoût à Hermione, c'est de cela que je parlais lorsque j'évoquais les déboires d'une Maison dont la gloire est désormais fanée et loin derrière elle. La présence de cette chose aux côtés d'une famille qui se dit noble est tout bonnement contre-nature.

Le sang d'Harry bouillonnait en lui. Il savait que courait dans le royaume la rumeur de sa bâtardise en effet, sa mère lui avait donné naissance alors qu'elle avait disparue depuis plusieurs mois, et beaucoup en avait tiré pour conclusion qu'Harry était un enfant adultérin, bien qu'il n'y eut de cela aucune preuve. Ce fut cependant Ron qui répondit ce que Potter ruminait depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Ah ! qu'un homme comme toi vienne parler à Harry de pureté de sang ! Elle est bonne ! Toi, le fruit des rapports incestueux les plus tristement connus de tout le Royaume ? Toi, le prétendant illégitime au trône des Sept-Couronnes ? Ca y est, les amis, on y est ! C'est le monde à l'envers, tel que le prédisent les mestres !

Le Prince se tourna, furieux, vers lui. Harry sentit un doux sentiment de plaisir se répandre en lui aux paroles de Ron.

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à ta monarchie, Weasley ? Cela fait des siècles que votre Maison se dégénère jusqu'à donner cette tartufferie, ce semblant de noblesse, offrant au monde ce spectacle de vos Terres gouvernées par des bons à rien incapables de se battre, faiblards et coincés entre ses provinces voisines! Vous vous faites baiser comme une putain à toutes vos frontières, votre armée est constituée d'une cinquantaine de troubadours, et tu t'engaillardis pourtant jusqu'à insulter la famille la plus puissante de ton pays, celle à laquelle tu prêtes allégeance et qui te permet d'exercer tes droits sur ton territoire ? Au moins, ces Potter possèdent autre chose qu'une bande de bardes et de bouffons pour les protéger, et ils envoient quelques hommes au Mur ! Enfin ! Quand je dis qu'ils envoient des hommes au Mur, je parle des trois fous du pays assez perturbés pour croire à un quelconque danger, et aux trois autres brûlants d'envie de se retrouver enfermés pour l'éternité en compagnie masculine dans le froid du Nord… J'ai entendu dire que tu comptais t'y engager, Potter, et j'ai ma petite idée de quel bord tu fais partie… »

Harry porta machinalement sa main à son fourreau, mais sentit quelque chose lui saisir le poignet il regarda et vit Hermione à ses côtés, l'empêchant de commettre une erreur. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de parler. Le visage de Drago se fendit d'un sourire qui lui était insupportable, et il le regarda leur tourner une nouvelle fois le dos. Il se détourna avec fureur vers Ron et Hermione, quand il aperçut l'expression stupéfaite de Ron, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qui se tramait dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci suivi son regard et observa, abasourdi, Malefoy se diriger vers sa jeune sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu, mais qui paraissait être assise sur les racines d'un arbre depuis un certain temps maintenant, tournée vers l'horizon. Tous les trois restèrent interdits, et furent des témoins impuissants de la surprise que manifesta l'enfant à l'approche de Malefoy, de l'agrément apparent que cette apparition lui causait, puis du vacillement de son sourire, qu'elle maintint coûte que coûte à mesure que l'homme lui parlait. Le jeune héritier, semblant satisfait, continua sa marche laissant derrière Lily, à la fois pétrifiée et extatique. Harry se précipita vers elle, les deux autres prenant sa suite. Il voulut la questionner, la rassurer mais elle leur adressa un regard chargé de prétention, se dégagea de leur cercle et rentra en courant vers le château.

James regarda sa petite fille quitter le parc. Il s'écarta avec un soupir de la lourde fenêtre de la salle du conseil et se rapprocha de Sirius, qui observait le feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

« - Si tu avais vu la réaction de Lily, dans notre chambre, après le banquet ! Elle était comme une furie, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Je ne sais point ce qui l'a le plus affecté : le fait de voir le mariage de sa fille unique arrangé, ou le fait que, jusqu'à hier soir, nous ayons gardé cela secret, que nous l'en ayons écarté. Je crains que sa naissance modeste dans une famille de petits nobles du Nord et que notre mariage qui ne fut guère raisonnable mais bien plutôt poussé par nos sentiments ne lui ai enlevé de la tête que contracter un mariage était en premier lieu une affaire de bon sens, et que seuls quelques fous pouvaient se permettre d'aimer. Dans le cas de notre petite Lily, qui a le nom de Potter mais ne peut prétendre au trône du Nord, qu'y aurait-il de meilleur à son bonheur que d'avoir celui du Royaume entier ? Quant à Drago, comment refuser une alliance et un renforcement des liens avec les Terres du Nord ? Comment ne pas penser à la future descendance de cette union, à la fois Black et Potter ? Car il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Sirius à notre mort, nous laisserons le Royaume aux mains de nos fils, qui ne se portent guère d'affection dès lors, il s'agit d'assurer la quiétude du Royaume par le pouvoir des alliances et celui du sang. Ce seront les enfants de Lily et Drago qui garantiront la sûreté du Royaume et l'indéfectible lien qui unira nos deux Maisons. Je pensais que c'était là la plus sage décision…

\- Je partage ton avis, confessa Sirius en serrant l'épaule de James. Cette union doit avoir lieu. Elle est tout à fait impérative. Ah ! à des moments, je ne comprends pas mon propre fils. A croire qu'il tient tout de sa mère. Parfois, je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois sur le trône… voilà pourquoi il est nécessaire que nous fassions dès aujourd'hui alliance, pour protéger les relations du Nord et du Sud. Et cette alliance prendra par ailleurs plusieurs formes voilà la raison précise de ma venue ici, dont tu désirais tant connaître l'objet. Certes, il nous fallait régler et annoncer les derniers détails de ces fiançailles. Mais il fallait également que je t'entretienne d'une chose tout à fait différente. Ecoute-moi. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'il y a maintenant trois semaines, Shacklebolt, Main du Roi au Conseil Restreint, s'est fait assassiner. Une tragédie, vraiment et il est impossible d'en connaître le commanditaire. Le Conseil a, depuis lors, une chaise vide, et qui ne peut guère le rester plus longtemps. Tu dois voir maintenant où je désire en venir – mais, je t'en prie, laisse-moi achever. James, nous avons combattu côte à côte lors de la Grande Guerre, lorsque ce tyran de Jedusor a été, pour le bien du royaume, renversé. Tu as soutenu mon accession au Trône, et j'ai –non, tais-toi- j'ai en toi une confiance infinie. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre personne au monde à qui j'aurais demandé assistance, il s'agit de Remus mais le Mur le retient. James, je connais ta qualité, je sais combien tu veux le meilleur pour le Royaume. Alors, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour lui et deviens ma Main.

James était resté stupéfait, désireux à maintes reprises d'interrompre son Roi. Non ! il n'allait pas accepter cela, il le savait dès qu'il avait compris ce que Sirius lui proposait. Seulement, il fallait trouver la manière d'être ferme.

\- C'est un honneur, Sirius, de recevoir telle proposition, et sache que la foi que tu places en moi me va droit au cœur. Il m'est cependant impossible d'y consentir, et crois bien que je le regrette. Je suis un Potter ! Je suis suzerain et gouverneur du Nord, descendant d'une lignée qui tient ses terres depuis les temps ancestraux ! Je ne peux me rendre à Port-Réal et abandonner mes obligations ici, à Winterfell je m'excuse, mais le jour où je quitterai ma place sera celui de ma mort.

Sirius lui sembla désarçonné sûrement, il s'attendait à ce qu'il accepte. Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- James, je ne pense pas que tu saisisses bien la situation. Cela fait déjà trop longtemps que le Royaume est sans Main. Malgré toute l'estime que je leur porte, les Weasley ne pourraient convenir à ce poste, je ne connais pas autant Arthur que toi le jeune Cédric Diggory vient de prendre la relève de son père à Hautjardin, et est pour l'instant le seul héritier mâle de la famille, tout comme l'est le jeune Neville Londubat et je ne peux décemment pas m'adresser aux Krum ni aux Zabini. Quant aux derniers fins esprits du Royaume, ils se trouvent déjà au Conseil Restreint, ou ne sont point dignes de confiance. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse tu avais déjà décliné ma proposition des années auparavant, et je l'avais compris, car alors tes fils étaient trop jeunes pour pouvoir assurer la régence à ta place mais aujourd'hui, James II a dix-neuf ans, il est fort, indépendant, et, quand bien même il lui arriverait quelque chose, Harry le suit en âge et serait là pour prendre sa relève. De plus, tu n'aurais pas à abandonner ta place, tu serais seulement un gouverneur du Nord logeant à la Capitale.

\- Et cependant, par ce biais, je ne pourrai être un bon gouverneur il me faut être proche de mes terres, ou sinon je ne pourrai en connaître les besoins. Les Potter étaient rois du Nord avant d'être féodés aux Sept-Couronnes comprends-tu que je ne veuille pas être le premier d'entre eux à quitter Winterfell ?

\- Ma demande est égoïste, je le sais. Pourtant, James, tu y seras obligé car je suis ton Roi, et tu m'as juré obéissance. Je ne peux avoir confiance qu'en toi. Je suis désolé.

Il abattit ces derniers mots comme s'abat le marteau du tribunal sans appel, sans recours. Et, pour souligner sa sentence, il se détourna du feu et quitta la pièce.

On avait donc du préparer ce qu'on allait emporter à la Capitale. Il fut par ailleurs décidé qu'Harry et Lily accompagneraient leur père, tandis que James et Albus resteraient avec leur mère. Le matin du départ, Harry se réunit avec Ron et Hermione dans sa chambre. C'était drôle, car ils prirent leurs places habituelles Harry sur son lit, Hermione dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Ron adossé au mur et pourtant, ils se savaient à l'orée de quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Se heurtaient leur attitude désinvolte, et leur conscience de devoir se quitter plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

\- Je vous écrirai quand j'arriverai, dans une semaine, tout au plus je vous raconterai combien la Capitale est laide, combien la nourriture était meilleure ici, sans oublier combien les Malefoy sont infects.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton père t'oblige à venir avec lui Lily, fort bien, le mariage est arrangé, il lui faut découvrir Port-Réal, le palais royal, les usages, tout cela mais toi ? s'étonnait encore Ron.

\- Peut-être Père m'y réserve-t-il la surprise de m'y faire épouser un titre de noblesse sur jambes, ironisa le concerné avec amertume.

\- Harry, voyons, tu sais très bien pourquoi ton père t'emmène, corrigea Hermione. Premièrement, il faut que James II reste ici, au château. C'est l'aîné, il sera responsable de la famille, et de plus, il pourra s'initier à la façon de régner sur le Nord, bien que le véritable gouverneur reste Lord Potter. Deuxièmement, il désire sûrement vouloir t'enseigner l'administration du Royaume si tu n'es pas l'héritier de Winterfell, peut-être te voit-il un futur au Conseil Restreint. Et troisièmement, cela doit être la plus importante des raisons, je pense qu'il a vraiment envie de t'avoir auprès de lui.

\- Il sait néanmoins que je ne veux guère faire partie du Conseil Restreint, je veux aller au Mur, et me battre, maugréa Harry. Rester coincé à Port-Réal à régler des affaires ennuyeuses, qui plus est sous les ordres de ce qui sera sûrement le pire monarque qu'ai connu les Sept-Couronnes, alors que le Nord et le Royaume tout entier a besoin d'être protégé de l'Hiver qui arrive ? Très peu pour moi, cela ressemblerait plus à un cauchemar éveillé.

\- Il faut le comprendre, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules il n'a certainement pas envie de voir son cadet finir ses jours coincé dans un tel bourbier, presque en autarcie – non ! Arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais bien que je te soutiens mais reconnais que la vie de la Garde de Nuit n'est pas celle qu'un père pourrait souhaiter à son fils, qui en outre a la chance –oui, c'est une chance !- d'être né Potter.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, pensa Harry. Et elle se terminait toujours de la même manière : un silence pesant pendant lequel il ruminait sa frustration et renforçait sa conviction. Celui-ci fut néanmoins interrompu par Ron.

\- A vrai dire, moi aussi, par conséquent, je vous écrirai quand j'arriverai. Je pars demain pour les Conflans, je retourne auprès de ma famille, ajouta-t-il pour éclaircir sa première phrase. C'est vrai, après tout, j'ai dix-huit ans l'âge est suffisant pour quitter ma position de pupille, et je sais que mes parents désirent vraiment me revoir… Cela fait un an que je n'ai pas revu Vivesaigues ! Par surcroît, toi aussi, tu t'en vas je n'aurai plus personne avec qui rire au maniement des armes, ou quand le mestre nous parle de tous ces bouquins barbants… Je reviendrai ! s'écria-t-il soudainement en voyant la mine défaite d'Hermione. Je reviendrai aussi souvent que possible après tout, j'ai vécu dix ans avec vous. Nous nous retrouverons tous les trois ici très bientôt !

Harry s'attendait au départ de Ron, aussi n'en fut-il pas surpris. Hermione, en revanche, sembla bouleversée.

\- Tu salueras ta famille de ma part, lorsque tu y seras. Oh ! et surtout n'oublie pas de saluer Ginny ! l'apostropha Harry.

C'était au moment même de ces adieux qu'Albus ouvrait la porte qui menait à l'endroit qu'il préférait dans tout le château la Tour Est, d'où il pouvait usuellement voir le soleil se lever, en même temps qu'observer s'étendre devant l'horizon les grandes plaines du Nord. Il aimait à s'imaginer qu'il pouvait distinguer au loin la rivière Whiteknife et la ville d'Hornwood qui la longeait, bien qu'il ne put en réalité les apercevoir. Aujourd'hui le quittait sa sœur, l'un de ses grands-frères et son père, alors il se sentait d'humeur à inventer de belles choses, des choses joyeuses. C'était un loisir qu'il avait eu tout le temps de pratiquer, car peu de responsabilités pesaient sur lui : il était le troisième héritier du trône de Winterfell, et par conséquent il y avait peu de chance qu'il y accède un jour si d'ailleurs il devait y accéder, il en serait bien triste, car en ce cas ni James ni Harry ne lui auraient survécu. L'heure était très matinale, il n'avait rencontré personne dans les couloirs cela signifiait qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait profiter du réveil des artisans et du remue-ménage de la cour, s'il regardait par la bonne fenêtre il pourrait sentir l'odeur des nouveaux ingrédients apportés pour la cuisine, l'odeur du pain, le cliquetis du pont-levis… Oui, finalement, cela pourrait être une jolie aurore. Il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle.

Sur le sol étaient deux corps partiellement dénudés. Albus recula d'un pas. Il n'y distinguait qu'un amas mouvant de riches vêtements et de peau. Les lèvres des deux personnes étaient jointes. Les chevelures étaient d'un blond qui lui semblait beaucoup trop blond. Il vit l'homme se redresser un peu. Reconnut Lucius Malefoy. Sous lui était couchée sa sœur, Narcissa Malefoy. Il recula encore, son dos heurta la tranche de la porte. D'un bond, Lucius Malefoy fut debout, alerte il repéra le jeune intrus et, d'un geste rapide, ferma la porte derrière l'enfant.

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis, Malefoy saisit Albus au col, le soulevant un peu du sol. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça », marmonna-t-il, avant de soulever totalement le corps et de le jeter à travers la fenêtre la plus proche.

OoOoO

Le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit était rentré de sa ronde. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, il fallait qu'il dorme il enleva son épée et la posa au pied de son lit. Une lettre était dépliée sur son bureau elle lui était adressée personnellement, l'encre de James Potter traçant à la hâte les mots « Cher Remus » en un peu plus grand que les autres. Lupin voyait qu'elle avait été écrite dans l'urgence d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations. Il lui parlait de Sirius qui lui avait demandé d'être Main du Roi –ce qu'il savait déjà, Black lui en ayant fait part lorsqu'il avait fait un arrêt au Mur avant de se rendre à Winterfell.

Remus avait gardé contact avec ses deux amis depuis la Grande Guerre contre le Roi Fou, qu'il avait aidé à renverser à leurs côtés ainsi qu'à ceux d'autres nobles, et ils s'étaient battus de même contre tous ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles, les Mangemorts.

Bien plus important, il lui parlait dans sa lettre de la chute d'Albus du haut d'une tour de Winterfell. James disait qu'on ne connaissait guère les circonstances de l'accident que certains évoquaient un geste tragique dû à la tristesse d'un jeune garçon à la veille du départ de son père, garçon que beaucoup pensaient sensible, émotif, du moins très tendre. D'autres croyaient à l'imprudence, l'enfant ayant dû trop se pencher et glisser. Des paysans avaient par ailleurs témoigné et affirmé avoir aperçu à de nombreuses reprises le petit se courber au-dessus des embrasures. Quoi qu'il en soit, Albus était dans un état fort fâcheux, et, bien que l'incident se soit produit il y avait une semaine de cela, il était toujours alité, inconscient, presque mort. On n'avait que très peu d'espoir pour lui. La famille était effondrée James avait retardé son voyage, mais, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait été contraint de partir le jour même où il écrivait cette lettre. Harry et Lily avaient dû le suivre, et Remus avait été étonné d'apprendre que le deuxième fils de James –celui qu'il préférait… pas qu'il n'aimait pas James II et Albus, bien au contraire mais il se sentait très proche d'Harry, il arrivait à se reconnaître en lui, en son courage, mais aussi en ce qui lui semblait être de la détresse- se rendait à Port-Réal, car il connaissait ses intentions de se dévouer à la Garde de Nuit, comme lui-même l'avait fait. Il ne savait trop s'il devait encourager cette vocation après tout, il serait enchanté d'avoir Harry ici, auprès de lui néanmoins, lui aussi avait dans sa jeunesse débordé d'enthousiasme à l'idée de servir son Royaume et de vouer sa vie au combat contre les Marcheurs et les Sauvageons, mais son ardeur s'était vite éteinte en constatant le manque de soutien des gouvernants et de la population, qui tous pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une vaste légende inventée pour maintenir l'ordre par la menace et la peur. Et, à vrai dire, il n'avait même jamais vu de Marcheur de ses propres yeux. On savait ce qu'ils devaient être des créatures créées à la Nuit des Temps, cadavres invincibles répandant mort et chaos sur leur passage, que Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard avaient réussi à séparer des Premiers Hommes en construisant un Mur, gigantesque, colossal, que ne pouvaient franchir les Marcheurs et leur maîtresse, Morgane. Mais ce Mur, en se dressant, avait aussi fait des infortunés des hommes et des femmes qui s'étaient trouvés au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, et qui avaient été pris au piège de l'autre côté du Mur, là où l'hiver règne toute l'année. On les avait nommé les Sauvageons car le temps les avait différenciés des hommes du sud du Mur. Et, plus qu'à repousser les Marcheurs qui semblaient n'exister que pour les mythes, c'était à protéger le Sud des hordes de Sauvageons que servait la Garde de Nuit, car ceux-ci tentaient depuis des siècles de franchir le Mur, et, lorsque certains y parvenaient, ils ravageaient les cultures, tuaient les habitants des Terres du Nord qu'ils rencontraient, les pillaient, et brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Voilà donc à quoi se résumait la vie à la Garde faire des expéditions au-delà du Mur pour repérer des Sauvageons semblant vouloir attaquer, ou d'éventuels Marcheurs faire des rondes pour discerner les menaces former les nouveaux venus mourir. Il ne pouvait par conséquent s'empêcher de penser avec tristesse à la désillusion qu'Harry connaîtrait en prêtant serment d'allégeance à la Garde et en devenant Frère Juré, lui empêchant d'avoir femme, enfants, terres, titre, gloire, et l'obligeant à embrasser une austérité fastidieuse et anémiante, sans même avoir l'impression de servir les Sept-Couronnes, car ne sachant exactement quelle était la menace maléfique qui mettait en péril la survie des Hommes. Les Marcheurs n'existaient pas. Et la Garde ne servait qu'à protéger des hommes d'autres hommes. Il se coucha et s'endormit.

OoOoO

Par-delà le détroit, sur les terres à l'est du monde, dans le château de la lune de pierre, les bras glacés de Nagini entourèrent avec une dévotion sainte les épaule de son maître. Elle s'était approchée, les paupières sereinement closes, pour lui siffler un secret au creux l'oreille.

\- Mon maître, mon maître, le vilain rat est là, il vient de pénétrer dans le hall...

L'homme à qui elle avait chuchoté ces mots était Tom Jedusor, héritier du mage noir, seigneur des ténèbres et héritier seul légitime du trône de fer. Ses longues mains pressèrent les avant-bras de la femme contre le saillant de ses clavicules.

\- Quand il sera inutile, je te laisserai le dévorer, indiqua-t-il avec flegme. Tu auras le loisir de briser ses os et d'avaler sa grosse chaire palpitante.

\- Vous le détestez à ce point ?

\- Je ne le déteste pas, il m'incommode seulement.

A ces mots pénétra dans la pièce une silhouette qui, de prime abord, ne ressemblait guère à un homme. Son apparence déplaisait fortement à Nagini.

\- Votre Altesse… hasarda la voix servile, les faibles genoux se pliant, et les mains agitées de soubresauts faisant mine de se prosterner devant l'homme en face de lui.

\- Votre altesse de quoi ? Je n'ai pas de royaume sur lequel exercer ma qualité, je ne suis qu'un prince du néant... Que voulez-vous, Seigneur Pettigrow ?

\- Abrège, ordonna Nagini en montrant ses crocs.

\- Je viens apporter de bonne nouvelles : un allié puissant s'est déclaré, et désire participer à la reconquête de votre trône. Il aurait des informations à vous transmettre.

Il leva son regard torve pour voir que si Tom Jedusor le laissait continuer, il n'affichait pas moins des signes d'impatience. Ses longs doigts tapaient contre le marbre du trône dans lequel il était assis, et il se leva pour faire quelques pas en tournant le dos à son visiteur. Pettigrow rampa derrière lui tenant dans sa main unique une missive froissée.

\- Ce seigneur dit posséder un parchemin ancien qui révélerait l'emplacement d'artefacts, des Horcruxes, qui vous permettraient de renouer avec votre héritage magique. Il dit que plusieurs d'entre eux se trouve à Essos et d'autres à Westeros.

\- Les horcruxes perdus à travers le monde... Pettigrow, que sais-tu de cet homme et quelles sont ses intentions ?

\- Il s'agit du Lord Grindelwald, Grand Trésorier et membre du conseil restreint. Il semble simplement vouloir voir le roi légitime sur son trône, Votre Altesse.

\- Peut-être que lui aussi a l'esprit intranquille, s'inquiétant des prophéties, et qu'il recherche son roi pour venir le sauver. Je suis entouré de petites gens peints avec les pinceaux de la lâcheté... Il n'y a que les princes qui connaissent l'honneur et les nobles intentions, le reste ne connaît seulement la mesquinerie et le profit. Moi, en légitime héritier de Salazar Serpentard…

D'un geste brusque, il reprit de sa longue main blanche la missive des pattes grasses de son serviteur avant de le congédier. Il s'éloigna davantage sur le balcon pour observer la lettre. Ses boucles noires qui portaient tout l'orgueil de sa noble filiation magique retombaient devant ses yeux lors de sa lecture attentive.

La forêt de Qohort serait donc la première étape de sa quête. Ces sept objets légendaires ayant appartenu jadis à Serpentard lui conférait les armes pour remettre la couronne sur son crâne.

En détournant le regard, le prince considéra un instant la nuque diaphane de Nagini. La nature incertaine de cette dernière lui conférait une atmosphère de mystère qu'il trouvait très plaisante. Peut-être n'aimait-il qu'elle dans le fond... Enfin, il s'agissait davantage de reconnaissance magique que d'amour véritable. Salazar Serpentard aurait-il calculé la sécheresse de son cœur et rusé en conséquence ? Car finalement, la belle jeune femme mystique n'était qu'un serpent ensorcelé qui, par contrat magique, le servait.

Il était face au constat pénible qu'aucun de ses sujets ne serait épris d'une dévotion pure mais ne se soumettait que par crainte et par profit... L'amour était bien loin de tout cela. Quand l'hiver viendra, peut-être les laisserait-il mourir; après tout, ils n'avaient rien de précieux.

Se rapprochant de la rambarde du balcon, il sentit avec satisfaction le vent du changement.

Le vibrato des bourdons de la viole de Gambe jouée par les domestiques dans la cour s'élevait jusqu'au balcon de pierre et venait charmer les sens du seigneur, remuant des de vagues souvenirs brumeux.

La musique reprenait les comptines glorieuses narrant la chute des seigneurs maudits de Harrenhal qui avaient osé défier la maison Serpentard. Cela lui laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche : s'il entendait l'histoire, les traditions et les coutumes des terres de l'ouest, il n'en n'avait jamais fait l'expérience. Il ne connaissait même pas son royaume. De Westeros, il n'avait pour seul souvenir que le trône de fer se reflétant dans une mare de sang et la pluie battant les pavés. Ses maudits parents, il les égorgerait une deuxième fois pour responsables de son exil. Le royaume ne connaissait pas son souverain légitime, et cela, c'était la faute de ses mauvais aïeux qui avaient laissé s'échapper la capitale magique et perdu ses sujets.

Le prince Tom Jedusor, le roi en exil, demeurait l'unique descendant du légendaire roi sorcier Salazar Serpentard.

Il y a trois mille ans, lorsque les anges et les démons peuplaient encore le monde, les deux plus grand sorciers Merlin et Morgane, se livrèrent une guerre sans merci. Cette guerre redessina le monde que l'on connaît aujourd'hui, et qui en porte encore les stigmates. Le feu combattit la glace, mille races d'animaux légendaires disparurent, la magie bouillonna dans les veines magmatiques du sous-sol, et enfin la terre se brisa en deux.

La sorcière fut victorieuse quand Merlin, piégé par son maléfice, rendit son dernier soupir. Son corps charnel fut définitivement détruit et son esprit emprisonné à tout jamais. Et pour prendre sa relève, quatre sorciers que Merlin avait pris sous son aile se battirent contre Morgane Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Cette ère fut nommée alors l'âge des héros, et ce fut l'aube du premier âge. Tuant le corps de Morgane et repoussant son esprit de l'autre côté du Mur avec l'armée qu'elle avait invoqué, ils prirent, en récompense de leurs exploits, le continent ouest et se le divisèrent en parts égales. Chacun des héros régna sur un royaume. Le grand roi Godric Gryffondor devint gouverneur des Terres du Nord, Elena Serdaigle, souveraine des Terres de l'Orage, et Helga Pouffsoufle, reine des Terres du Conflant. Quant à Salazar Serpentard, il s'octroya les Terres de l'Ouest. Le continent de l'est se constitua alors en « cités libres ».

Mais des années plus tard, alors que les quatre régnaient sur le continent de l'ouest, des conflits d'ordre idéologique vinrent bousculer les temps tranquilles. Serpentard se dressa contre les autres héros, et cela car il désirait que la magie ne soit l'apanage que de quelques-uns, les plus sages, les plus érudits, afin que ceux-ci puissent diriger le royaume, pour le bien de tous. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, quant à eux, souhaitaient partager leur magie et en faire profiter le peuple. Une nouvelle guerre éclata alors, dont Salazar Serpentard sortit vainqueur. Après avoir tué ses adversaires, il devint le souverain du Royaume des Sept Couronnes, et décida que chaque enfant d'un souverain Serpentard hériterait de la magie du roi sorcier. En fragmentant son âme, il cacha la puissance magique des quatre fondateurs dans sept objet précieux : les horcruxes. C'était en eux que se trouvait le pouvoir originel, source de la magie de sa famille. En ce faisant, il invoqua une magie si noire que les étoiles quittèrent de ciel du monde pendant cinquante ans.

Ce fut la longue nuit. Un demi-siècle plongé dans les ténèbres, éclairé au flambeau. La longue nuit ne fut pourtant pas une période de tristesse : les joies, la liesse et les fêtes n'en furent que plus passionnées. Sans la lumière, il n'y eut plus de juge, les hommes devinrent sensuels et amoraux. Ils renouèrent avec l'état nature et furent heureux comme des bêtes. Mais les terres sont stériles sans le soleil, les hommes clamèrent leur nourriture. Alors le roi-sorcier, pour répondre aux besoins de son peuple, érigea les Trois Fontaines de vie du Basilic, un gigantesque hydre de grès tricéphale crachant des cascades de vin, de miel et de du nectar. Sous la grande nuit, les hommes vivaient comme des nymphes.

Aveuglés par leurs inclinations, ils demeuraient déraisonnables, tout n'était que sensation : loin des lumières de l'esprit, ils se faisaient animaux dictés par leurs pulsions il n'y avait plus de philosophes, mais des poètes. Allongé sur le mur de glace, mangeant de la neige, la langue froide et la fourrure chaude, le Roi Salazar mourut et se laissa tomber du haut du mur.

Les lumières célestes réapparurent, et de ce fait, le nouveau roi fut surnommé Nathair le Lumineux. Grand bâtisseur, il fit construire le port d'argent, la bibliothèque d'ivoire, le palais de cristal, ainsi que les six châteaux de l'étoile à travers le continent pour chacune de ses sœurs, comme cadeaux de mariage avec les premiers chevalier du royaume. Le règne de Nathair le Lumineux fut un moment où la science brillait, où la philosophie se clamait et où la réflexion fut dense. Ce fut le temps de la raison.

Le roi Nathair qui pratiquait la magie la plus noble épousa la plus belle de ses sœurs, Giftig. La reine Giftig avait tout de son père : sa longue chevelure sombre brillante, sa peau pâle et son inclination pour la noirceur, ainsi que son caractère vaniteux et envieux. Giftig était la plus belle mais la plus maladive. Pour soigner son âme, elle se retrancha dans l'esthétique, et fut de ce fait la souveraine de tous les artisanats. Pour la beauté de la vertu, elle instaura un code d'honneur qui était encore à ce jour partagé par tous les chevaliers, et créa la morale.

Or la dégénérescence d'une famille approche lorsqu'elle perd ses valeurs.

Mérope, ou celle que l'on surnomma la Reine Folle, était, déjà enfant, gâtée par la maladie. Faible, elle ne pratiquait plus la magie pécheresse, elle n'en n'avait pas hérité, mais la chute fut promise lorsqu'elle s'unit par un hymen à un étranger à la lignée des Serpentard. Elle fit entrer du sang impur dans les veines de la Maison.

Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard, et pour reconquérir son trône, il fallait devenir Serpentard lui-même, il fallait se faire sorcier en s'aidant des restes de magie en lui et des horcruxes, et s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir la dévotion du peuple, il le soumettrait.

Les rayons du soleil brûlant de Pentos l'écœuraient et lui semblait l'affecter au plus profond de son être. Son tempérament n'était compatible qu'à la fraîcheur du trône de fer, son âme n'avait de tempérament que pour régner sur des terres plus froides.

Il reprendrait les sept couronnes puis il prendrait le continent de l'ouest, juste pour avoir le plaisir de les voir, eux et leur satané soleil, à genoux.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling & G.R.R. Martin

Petit mot : Merci beaucoup aux personnes ayant mis cette histoire en favori et à la revieweuse ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

* * *

 **OoOoO**

Les jambes de Cédric se mêlaient aux froissements de la soierie de son lit, et il étendit ses bras vers le sommier de son lit, ses chevilles reposant sous le brûlant soleil de midi les fins voiles transparents flottaient au-dessus du parapet, donnant à voir les jardins parfumés du château, d'où s'élevait une profonde et chaude exhalaison de jasmin et d'orangers. Il jouait de sa main avec les boucles de cheveux désordonnées étalées sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Puis, soudainement, il se leva comme un chat pour observer sa cour, et les arbres qui la peuplaient. Sa famille tenait le Bief et la ville d'Hautjardin depuis sa partition organisée entre Aegithalos et Poecile Serdaigle, fils d'Helena Serdaigle, qui régnait autrefois conjointement sur les Terres de l'Orage et du Bief. Aegithalos avait hérité de l'Orage, et avait engendré la lignée menant aujourd'hui aux Black, tandis que Poecile s'était vu échoir le plus clément Bief. Il était amusant, se dit Cédric en jetant un regard à Regulus endormi dans son lit, de partager ainsi une ascendance commune, si lointaine qu'elle soit, avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette douce ironie, sa sœur Fleur la partageait, car elle devinait tout ce que son frère pouvait vouloir lui cacher. Sa grand-mère aussi savait il le croyait du moins, mais elle s'en montrait discrète elle avait cette pudeur devenue à peu de choses près proverbiale dans le Royaume, qui faisait que lorsque l'on se référait à elle comme à Minerva Diggory, sa grand-mère inspirait un respect sage, chacun tenant en estime sa loyauté implacable envers ses enfants. Son père Amos, lui, n'en savait rien d'ailleurs, il était mis à l'écart de la plupart des affaires de la région. Il avait été un suzerain avisé, mais aujourd'hui, sa vieillesse ternissait sa raison, et on avait officieusement délégué les rênes à sa propre mère, Minerva.

Regulus s'était fait une place de choix dans la vie de Cédric, pensa celui-ci. Black, de deux ans son aîné, divisait son temps entre Hautjardin, Accalmie, sa propre ville où se rendait souvent sa cousine Bellatrix qu'il jugeait peu discrète et acide, et Port-Réal, où il avait sa place au Conseil Restreint de son frère. Cela étreignait le cœur de Cédric, qui savait combien son amant aimait ses terres et exerçait dessus un pouvoir éclairé, et pourtant, depuis les quelques années qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, leur relation avait poussé Regulus à des sacrifices –qu'il n'aurait certes pas commis s'ils n'avaient pas été pour Cédric. Diggory aurait voulu pouvoir concilier les devoirs de Regulus avec ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander de lui, mais ces deux aspects s'étaient révélés tout à fait contradictoires. Il s'était alors puérilement réfugié dans l'égoïsme, et Regulus lui avait cédé, non sans lui-même y prêter une certaine concupiscence. Il se doutait cependant que Black restait tiraillé entre Cédric et son trône, et se reprochait amèrement le choix qu'il lui infligeait, sans pouvoir cependant renoncer à lui poser ce dilemme.

« J'ai réfléchi », entendit-il s'élever de derrière son dos. La voix de Regulus n'était point ensommeillée, bien au contraire; elle lui semblait méditative et prudente - il devinait que son ami avait été éveillé depuis bien plus longtemps que lui-même. Il se rassit près de lui. Regulus se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Nous sommes primesautiers. Et frivoles. Il nous faut penser au futur de nos Maisons respectives. »

Cédric n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils, mais le laissa continuer. Il craignait une issue défavorable à cette discussion. Néanmoins, Regulus perçut cette méfiance, et adopta un ton plus tendre.

« Tu connais fort bien mon désir de m'attacher à toi éternellement, et tu ne connais également que trop bien l'impossibilité concrète de cette démarche. Nous ne pouvons nous unir tous deux tangiblement, mais nous pouvons le faire d'une différente manière. Notre plus cher souhait n'est-il pas de ne faire qu'un ? Voilà maintenant ce que tu sais : m'est promise Pansy Parkinson, l'une des princesses de Dorne, afin d'allier les Terres d'Orage à son voisin méridional. Tu éprouves mieux que moi les relations tendues entre Dorne et le Bief, depuis quelques générations, et qui semblent aujourd'hui dégénérer encore un peu plus. Je ne désire guère unir ma Maison à une Maison ennemie de la tienne et plus encore, je souhaite moi-même m'unir au Bief. Je présume que tu discernes à présent mon raisonnement, ainsi que le résultat de celui-ci. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, tandis que Cédric étudiait ses paroles et se rendait à l'évidence qu'il devinait effectivement le but de la démonstration de Regulus bien que celui-ci lui causa un vif sentiment de rejet.

« Voyons ! Regulus, tu n'y penses pas. Je ne pourrais souffrir l'alliance que tu proposes ! »

\- Et pourtant, Cédric, si tu ne peux le tolérer, accepte ceci : que j'épouse ta sœur Fleur est la chose la plus censée à faire. Rends-toi compte ! La descendance que nous engendrerons, si elle ne rencontre l'obstacle de la tienne, deviendra à la fois suzeraine de l'Orage et du Bief, réunissant les terres de notre ancêtre commune.

Cédric l'observa d'un regard triste. « Ma descendance ? Sois assuré que je serai le dernier à porter le nom de Diggory en ce Royaume, car jamais je n'imaginerais te trahir. »

Il se leva une nouvelle fois, déambulant dans la chambre. Seul le bruit de quelques grillons venait troubler la quiétude du lieu et de ses pensées. Il ne désirait pas l'admettre, mais Regulus voyait clairement. L'alliance qu'il voulait passer avec Fleur leur permettrait de vivre par procuration leur union impossible, tout en promettant à la descendance engendrée, si lui-même se tenait à sa résolution de ne point concevoir – qui n'était pas tant une résolution qu'une décision instinctive, d'unir sous une seule bannière leurs deux régions. Et cependant, bien qu'il aimait sa sœur d'une grande amitié, la vision de son mariage avec Regulus ne rencontrait en lui qu'opposition et jalousie.

« Je me rendrai à Port-Réal annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius, ainsi qu'à Pansy on m'a fait dire qu'elle s'y trouverait dans les prochaines semaines. Je ferai annuler ce mariage indésirable, puis demanderai la main de Fleur. Tu peux d'ores et déjà lui en toucher un mot, ainsi qu'à ta grand-mère. Tout cela n'a pas besoin d'être tenu secret, » continua Regulus, sentant la résistance de Cédric jouxtant son approbation, et pressentant qu'il lui fallait continuer à parler comme si la chose avait été convenue, forçant la main du jeune homme qui céderait ainsi, n'ayant pas à agréer à voix haute à ce qui lui paraissait inacceptable, mais à laquelle il consentait tout de même silencieusement. Cédric, comprenant que Regulus lui épargnait le supplice d'acquiescer, et ne pouvant lui en être plus qu'infiniment reconnaissant, retourna se coucher auprès de lui, résigné et calme, bien qu'ayant l'impression de sentir son âme toute entière se déchirer en deux. Regulus, bienheureux du compromis trouvé entre son devoir familial son amour pour Cédric, musela le tiraillement que lui-même éprouvait à faire ainsi de la peine à son ami. Mais tout cela était pour le mieux, après tout il lui fallait accomplir ce qu'il venait d'exposer pour avoir l'assurance de rester le plus proche possible de Cédric jusqu'à la postérité.

 **OoOoO**

Neville Londubat fixait sa grand-mère manger gravement devant lui. Même lorsqu'elle mangeait, elle avait l'air parfaitement irascible et bougonne. Pourquoi ? C'était une vraie question qu'il se posait souvent après tout, ce ragoût lui paraissait fort délicieux. Un bon ragoût le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Et après, il descendait aux cuisines remercier les domestiques qui avaient préparé pour lui un repas aussi succulent, il s'attardait un peu auprès d'eux, demandait à Gauthris des nouvelles de sa vieille mère malade, à Yva le contenu de la dernière lettre de sa sœur partie s'installer plus à l'Est, au bon Jorseth les histoires folles de sa jeunesse. Puis il remontait dans la salle du trône, évitait le Trou de la Lune – grands Dieux, il avait le vertige, alors pourquoi s'approcherait-il de ce satané puit ouvrant sur le vide, le grand vide, si grand qu'on pouvait voir en s'y penchant des nuages jouer avec les rocs de la montagne sur lequel le château était agrippé – et, une fois passée la salle, ouvrait une porte dérobée dissimulant un petit salon privé confortable et boisé, contrastant avec la pierre des autres parties du château. Il s'installait dans son fauteuil préféré, celui qui était le plus proche de la bibliothèque, avec le pied réparé et le petit trou que lui seul avait remarqué sur l'accoudoir droit il restait ainsi quelques instants, immobile, se délassant, puis étendait une main en poussant un grognement de plaisir et attrapait un livre sur la bibliothèque. Il pouvait s'agir des Espèces botaniques rares des Conflans, du très célèbre Jardins et paysagerie méridionale : les plus beaux aménagements de Dorne et du Bief, ou encore du plus intriguant Au-delà du Mur : l'inconnu végétal, Neville les lisait encore et encore. Il n'avait que rarement de nouveaux arrivages, alors il reprenait avec plaisir la lecture d'un ouvrage au hasard, s'offrait même le loisir de laisser la fortune décider de la page à laquelle il l'ouvrirait, et se récitait intérieurement chaque mot du recueil en même temps qu'il posait ses yeux dessus.

A vrai dire, il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre, lui-même pouvait se l'avouer il en avait un peu honte, mais rien ne pénétrait aussi bien son esprit que ces histoires de pollinisation et de jachères. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que désirait sa grand-mère, il devait l'admettre, et il échappait quelque peu au portrait idéal que l'on pouvait exiger de l'héritier du trône du Val. En effet, sa famille y avait toujours régné depuis que leur ancêtre Helga Poufsouffle avait mis la main sur le territoire au sud des Terres du Nord. Bien sûr, depuis lors, ses terres avaient rétrécies. En l'an 109, alors que les descendants de Poufsouffle contrôlaient la région, un conflit éclata dans la famille et une branche cousine mena une fronde indépendantiste à laquelle s'était ralliée toute une partie de la province la guerre fut aussi rapide qu'indolore, le trône cédant rapidement à la pression pour éviter la guerre civile. Un an après fut ainsi déclarée indépendante la Maison Weasley et les terres l'entourant, les Conflans. Tout d'abord de taille réduite, la Maison, suite à des alliances avantageuses, avait su étendre son territoire pour atteindre l'ampleur qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, égale au fier Val. La Grande Réconciliation avait cependant marqué, une centaine d'années plus tard, une nouvelle ère d'entente cordiale entre les deux familles, qui enterrèrent toute trace de ressentiment pour collaborer ensemble. Les Londubat, malgré ce coup dur, avaient toujours été une Maison puissante et respectée – elle l'avait été, certes du moins jusqu'à la Grande Guerre, et le coup d'Etat renversant la Maison Serpentard. Sa famille et le Val avait combattu aux côtés de la coalition, et ses parents avaient pris fortement position contre le Roi Fou. On lui avait par la suite raconté les derniers jours de la Guerre, car il n'avait alors que deux ans. On lui avait dépeint le chaos dans lequel avait sombré le Royaume, les trahisons, la misère, les violences, les exactions barbares auxquelles tous se livraient. En effet, il restait de fervents fidèles aux Serpentard, que l'on avait surnommé les Mangemorts ceux-ci pullulaient, infiltrant la lie du peuple et les plus grandes maisons. A cette époque, sa mère était enceinte, et allait donner naissance à un nouvel héritier. Neville n'aurait pas été fils unique, ni orphelin, s'il y avait eu plus de gardes dans le château mais la guerre avait envoyé au front des milliers d'hommes du Val, et il n'en restait que peu pour protéger le couple seigneurial resté aux Eyriés. Ils avaient été torturés jusqu'à leur mort, et les corps qu'on avait retrouvé par la suite dans la salle du trône n'avait plus rien d'humain. C'est alors que le prestige de la Maison, s'il n'avait jusqu'alors rien eu à souffrir, avait été gravement affecté, car bien qu'il fût tout à fait vrai que sa grand-mère était une femme d'ordre, elle ne pouvait prétendre maintenir le prestige de la famille. Sa régence avait été marquée par de lourdes critiques qui avaient touchées le cœur fragile du jeune Neville, alors un enfant mais déjà suzerain de titre, et l'avaient endommagé la perte de ses parents et la charge pesante de ses futures fonctions, ainsi que le tempérament de fer que témoignait sa grand-mère à son égard l'avait rendu gauche, peu sûr de lui, se réfugiant facilement dans ses rêves, si bien qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup le considéraient comme bêta et inapte à diriger une région qui avait beaucoup pâti de la Grande Guerre.

Il regardait donc avec envie les jeunes hommes de son âge qui n'étaient guère touchés par le mal que la primogéniture lui causait, et convoitait l'insouciance à laquelle pouvaient se livrer, s'ils le souhaitaient, ses amis Harry et Ronald. Ce devoir lui était d'une plus grande peine encore que cela faisait plusieurs années à présent qu'il nourrissait le projet de s'engager dans la Garde de Nuit au Mur, et il ne pouvait cependant remplir son vœu sans laisser le Val dépourvu d'héritier et de gouvernance pourtant, il souhaitait ardemment se battre contre le Mal, et, si cela lui était possible, découvrir de nouvelles plantes et herbacées qu'on pouvait rencontrer au-delà du Mur. Il avait déjà évoqué une fois avec sa grand-mère la possibilité de son départ pour la Garde, et ce qui avait commencé comme une simple supposition s'était achevé en leçon pénible : « Comment oses-tu même penser à fuir ainsi tes obligations, quand tu as un nom, un titre, un château, des terres, le Val ! Quand tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour l'avenir d'un royaume tout entier, tu désires te sauver et combattre une chimère, plutôt que de t'acharner à résoudre les vrais problèmes que rencontre ton peuple ! J'ai honte ! ». Oh, non, il n'avait pas oublié son projet celui-ci était simplement devenu muet, il l'avait laissé reposer, dormir inconsciemment sous ses autres pensées, et pourtant, il était là, présent, avec lui. Il chérissait ce petit rêve, le renforçait, le peaufinait, l'idéalisait. Il savait néanmoins qu'il vivait les derniers mois de son existence, car on se dirigeait vers la fin de la régence de sa grand-mère et il devrait l'abandonner aussitôt qu'il monterait sur le trône du Val.

 **OoOoO**

« - Et cependant les récoltes ont cette année été prolixes, Dumbledore, les paysans doivent eux aussi participer au redressement des finances du Royaume, il n'y a pas de traitement de faveur à établir.

\- Tu as tort, Gellert ce traitement de faveur, ainsi que tu le désignes, est nécessaire à la bonne cohésion des Sept Couronnes. Si le climat a été favorable pour les premières récoltes de l'année, le peuple a connu depuis deux ans des temps difficiles. Le soleil et les chaleurs avaient par deux fois ruinées tout espoir de subsistance pour les plus pauvres d'entre nous, et les populations des campagnes avaient toutes couru à leur perte. Il est de mon avis de laisser les familles paysannes se reconstruire avant de leur imposer le régime de taxes habituel, ou sinon le risque serait de causer du tort à une immense majorité de la population, et d'entraîner, à terme, une révolte, à l'instar de celle de l'an 256. »

Les deux voix qui s'étaient élevées dans la Salle du Conseil avaient été accueillies par un silence de réflexion. Le Conseil Restreint était réuni dans sa forme complète pour la première fois depuis la mort de l'ancienne Main du Roi, Kingsley Shacklebolt, remplacé par Sir James Potter, premier du nom. Après la brève cérémonie d'introduction au Conseil, le sujet s'était rapidement dirigé vers celui des finances du Royaume, la conversation étant menée par Grindelwald, Grand Argentier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que James pénétrait dans l'élégante Salle au balcon toujours ouvert sur l'extérieur et la ville de Port-Réal. L'architecte du Donjon Rouge, en ignorant délibérément la construction de portes à ce balcon, avait souhaité par-là ériger un symbole et montrer au peuple l'écoute constante et l'accessibilité de ses plus hauts dirigeants quant aux besoins de leur Royaume, ainsi que leur compassion et leur empathie en devant parfois faire face, comme leur population, aux intempéries. Néanmoins, pensait James Potter, il lui semblait que ce n'était là qu'une croyance chimérique, car rien ne lui semblait plus éloigné des préoccupations du peuple que ce dont parlait à présent le Conseil devant lui en effet, avant d'en devenir membre, James n'avait pas ressenti, en tant que suzerain du Nord, de difficultés financières telles que Grindelwald pouvait les évoquer. Il mit cela sur le compte de son excellente gestion de sa province, et continua d'écouter ce que les autres membres disaient.

« - Pourtant, les finances du Royaume sont extrêmement fragiles, répliqua d'un ton précautionneux le Grand Argentier. Nous avons certes réussi à remonter quelque peu la côte du désastre pour l'économie qu'avait été la Grande Guerre, mais bien que la situation ne soit pas aussi désespérée, les Sept Couronnes sont au bord de la faillite. Il est de toute importance de redresser la barre, car, comme tu l'as si bien souligné, cela fait deux ans que les rentrées d'impôts des paysans sont à leur minimum.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Albus, intervint Regulus, qui était Maître des Lois au Conseil. Je ne peux que parler au nom des Terres de l'Orage, car je ne connais pas la situation des autres provinces avec autant de précision, mais selon mes observations, la paysannerie a maintenant besoin de se renforcer ils doivent racheter du grain, des bêtes qui ont souffert de la famine causée par le manque de récoltes… Non, vraiment, je pense qu'il s'agirait d'être indulgent envers eux, quitte à augmenter les taxes chez les citadins et les plus aisés qui ont moins eu à souffrir des hautes chaleurs. De plus, en tant que Maître des Chuchoteurs, je pense que nous devrions écouter Dumbledore quand il nous parle de menace de révolte ses informations sont toujours exactes.

\- A vrai dire, la menace n'est pour l'instant pas avérée, précisa Dumbledore. Certains bruits courent dans quelques régions, celles qui furent le plus touchées, mais ce ne sont pour l'instant que de vagues protestations et autres grincements de dents. Toutefois, il ne vaudrait mieux pas entretenir ces plaintes.

\- Certes, mais les paysans ne sont pas dangereux, objecta Abraxas Malefoy, que Sirius avait nommé Maître des Navires par alliance familiale plus que par désir, tout comme il avait nommé Lucius Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale. L'armée peut aisément les réprimer en cas de trouble. Les réelles révoltes partent toujours des villes. Si nous augmentons les impôts des marchands et des bourgeois, nous courrons droit à la révolution.

\- Je vous trouve un brin alarmiste, Abraxas, répliqua Sirius. Nous sommes bien loin d'une révolution. Que penses-tu de tout cela, James ? On ne t'entend point.

James scruta l'assemblée, et croisa le regard de Severus Rogue, présent en sa qualité de Grand Mestre, qui semblait l'observer depuis le début de la conversation. Si de son visage n'émanait aucune émotion, le fond de ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Potter haussa les sourcils avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Mon avis rejoint celui de ton frère. Comme lui, je ne peux que parler au nom de mes terres, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de prendre connaissances de toutes les affaires du Royaume dans leur globalité, mais je sais que les campagnes du Nord ont souffert bien des difficultés ces deux dernières années, et qu'un redressement des taxes mettrait à genoux une classe qui n'a guère eu le temps de se relever. Je pense également, contrairement à Malefoy, que les révoltes paysannes ne sont pas à sous-estimer, et que ce n'est pas un an d'impôts légèrement majorés qui mènera les habitants de nos villes à mener une quelconque révolution, d'autant plus que cela fait plus de dix ans que ces villes s'enrichissent considérablement et sans interruption. Il serait plus sage de raffermir progressivement les impôts paysanniers.

Potter vit du coin de l'œil Dumbledore esquisser un sourire et Grindelwald soupirer, puis sentit Sirius, à ses côtés, poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Dumbledore, Regulus et toi avez raison. Nous devons continuer à nous montrer clément envers la paysannerie elle est la plus fragile et pourtant la plus essentielle au bon fonctionnement de notre Royaume. Nous fixerons l'horizon de trois solstices comme retour à la normale des taxes.

Le jeune Percy Weasley, assis à un bureau de bois sombre dans un coin de la pièce, s'efforça de retranscrire sur papier les discussions et décisions qui avaient été prises, grimaçant sur son parchemin en se concentrant pour écrire plus vite.

\- Bien, très bien, continua Sirius, qui semblait satisfait d'avoir résolu cette affaire. Passons au deuxième sujet du jour. Quel est-il, Percy ?

\- La situation aux Îles de Fer, Votre Majesté, s'empressa de répondre le secrétaire en manquant de renverser son encrier.

\- C'est cela… Nos rapports affirment que le jeune Victor Krum, récemment monté sur le trône des Îles de Fer suite au décès de son père, a nommé la semaine dernière un nouveau bras droit pour l'aider à diriger sa province. Il s'agit du fidèle à la dynastie Serpentard, Igor Karkaroff.

A table, on fronça les sourcils. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, pensa James, se préoccupant avant tout de la proximité des Terres du Nord avec les Îles qu'occupaient les Krum.

\- Abraxas, en tant que Maître des Navires, je vous prierai d'accentuer la présence de la flotte royale dans la Baie des Fer-Nés, et en tant que suzerain et gouverneur de l'Ouest, de renforcer les postes d'infanterie sur les côtes du Continent. James, je ne peux que te conseiller d'en faire de même pour le Nord. J'enverrai une missive aux Weasley pour les prévenir.

\- Quel gâchis si Krum tombe dans les griffes de ce Karkaroff, soupira Albus. Les premiers mois de son règne paraissaient prometteurs. Je crains que ce garçon ait eu toutes les qualités requises mais qu'il soit tombé dans le discours rempli de haine de son feu père.

\- En effet, approuva Sirius d'un ton grave. C'est pourquoi il faut prévenir toute tentative pernicieuse en prenant d'avance des mesures de protection, dans l'éventualité d'une quelconque tentative dans les années à venir. Ce sera une surveillance de tous les instants. Nous ne voulons certes pas voir se renouveler les guerres du passé.

Il se tourna vers Percy pour demander s'il avait été prévu d'aborder un autre thème lors de cette séance, ce à quoi on lui répondit par la négative. Il remercia alors ses conseillers de leur présence et en prit congé. James remarqua que Regulus avait effectué un mouvement vers son frère, semblant hésiter à le rattraper pour lui dire quelque chose mais il s'était ravisé. Peu à peu, la Salle se vida, ses occupants prenant un certain temps pour penser, rassembler leurs quelques papiers s'ils en avaient, et discuter entre eux. Alors qu'il prenait la direction de la porte, il sentit un froissement de cape passer à côté de lui. C'était Rogue, qui lui aussi sortait. Et c'était plus fort que James : avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le réfréner, des paroles à l'adresse du Mestre passèrent sa bouche pourtant déjà plissée par le dégoût.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois, l'ordre du jour sera de définir la raison de ta présence ici, Rogue. Ou même celle de ton existence. Il me semblait bien que tes capacités étaient trop limitées pour te permettre d'émettre un quelconque jugement sur quoi que ce soit, et cela s'est traduit ici par ton mutisme le plus total.

Rogue continua de marcher en se retournant, le visage livide mais l'expression goguenarde.

\- En réalité, j'observais, répondit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Je me suis pris à parier sur un enjeu qui m'intéresse : le temps qu'il te faudrait avant de réduire ce Royaume en cendres. Vois-tu, tout n'est pas si simple que de diriger ta pauvre et triste province ici, ce sont les Sept-Couronnes qui sont en jeu. Rentre chez Lily avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que tu ne provoques notre ruine.

La fureur s'insinuait en James il avait porté la main à son fourreau, bien qu'il sût qu'il ne pointerait guère son épée vers l'homme, car celui-ci, en sa qualité de Mestre, était désarmé, et lui avait trop d'honneur pour attaquer un homme ne pouvant se défendre. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à la provocation, Rogue tourna dans un couloir adjacent. Pris de cours, il s'arrêta, avant de décider que le Mestre n'en valait pas la peine. Il continua son chemin.

 **OoOoO**

Harry errait au hasard dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge de Port Réal, demeure royale depuis le premier roi des Sept-Couronnes. Il avait évité de passer l'après-midi avec sa jeune sœur, dont il avait du mal à supporter et à partager l'excitation des lieux. Il aurait préféré être à Winterfell, son propre château il voulait veiller sur Albus, être près de lui. L'annonce de son accident avait été un choc pour tous, d'autant plus que le caractère prudent et agile du garçon était de nature publique. Jamais il n'aurait rien fait pour se mettre en danger, et le parapet de la tourelle était trop haut pour qu'il ait pu en tomber rien qu'en s'y penchant, pensait Harry. Et bien que beaucoup le pensent, il ne croyait pas que son frère ait pu songer à attenter à ses jours certes, il était rêveur, discret, mais pour lui, il était aisé de distinguer la joie intérieure qui habitait l'enfant. Ce dernier n'était pas habité de pensées sombres, non au contraire, il s'évertuait à voir le bien partout autour de lui et y réussissait. L'image de sa mère dévastée par le chagrin, la peine subite et profonde et le désespoir qu'elle criait en saisissant le corps de son dernier-né alors qu'on le croyait mort s'était accrochée à l'esprit d'Harry qui ne parvenait à s'en défaire. Ce terrible matin, il avait été réveillé par Hermione il avait d'abord cru qu'on le faisait lever pour partir à Port-Réal, avant de voir l'air affolé sur le visage de son amie qui avait était envoyée en urgence le chercher. Il s'était précipité hors de son lit pour rejoindre la cour du château. Il avait vu une masse informe gisant au sol, sa mère déchirée, son père pleurant, son grand frère tenant sa sœur dans ses bras, et s'était rendu compte que ce qui gisait au sol avait des membres disloqués, enchevêtrés et maintenant lui-même n'y voyait plus bien, il chancela en se rapprochant, reconnut Albus, le jeune Albus, le frêle Albus, pâle comme la mort, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux clos. Il sentit un choc dur, et réalisa qu'il était tombé à genoux il avait déjà vu la mort auparavant, lors des exécutions publiques, des décapitations et des pendaisons mais ici, il ne voyait que la vulnérabilité d'un enfant, de son petit frère. On avait retardé le départ. Au bout de quelques heures, on avait su par le Mestre de Winterfell qu'Albus respirait encore, mais faiblement et surtout que rien ne pouvait garantir qu'il se réveillerait un jour. Pour l'instant, il fallait le laisser alité, le nourrir, le changer, et ce sûrement jusqu'à la mort du jeune garçon, qui allait être prématurée. Leur mère ne voulut point quitter le chevet de son fils et resta à ses côtés jour comme nuit. Leur père tint lui aussi à rester présent cependant, voyant que la situation ne s'améliorait guère et qu'il n'y pouvait rien changer, il se résigna à suivre le Roi à Port-Réal, qui avait été lui aussi profondément bouleversé de l'accident du jeune fils de son ami. Harry pensa que son père ne devait point être disposé à penser pleinement aux affaires du Royaume, mais il plaçait son devoir avant tout. Il avait pu voir sa détermination dans le visage fermé qu'il avait eu lors du voyage pour se rendre à la capitale. Lily II, sa sœur, avait également était très affectée par l'état d'Albus, mais sa jeunesse et sa naïveté avait tout de même fait de la place dans son esprit pour l'exaltation que lui procurait le fait d'être à proximité de la Royauté.

Harry, quant à lui, avait été distrait sans le vouloir de ses pensées qu'il voulait consacrer à Albus par cette même Royauté, et plus précisément par Drago Malefoy, Drago Black peu importait. En effet, à de nombreuses reprises, il avait dû faire les frais des sarcasmes et injures du bâtard à côté duquel il se retrouvait parfois à chevaucher pour rejoindre Port-Réal. Harry avait toujours apprécié monter à cheval : il aimait le sentiment de vitesse que cela lui procurait, sentir la force de l'animal, et le vent battre dans ses vêtements. Son esprit se vidait alors, et il se sentait plus léger, moins affligé de l'accident de son frère et néanmoins, il pouvait ressentir l'impression du regard du prince sur sa nuque lorsque celui-ci était derrière lui, il remarquait son air de mépris lorsqu'il le dépassait, et il entendait sa voix traînante rappelant l'héritier à ses pensées chaque fois qu'il détournait la tête pour observer le paysage. Alors il serrait les dents, s'enjoignant au calme qu'il manquait de perdre à tout instant, car ils n'étaient pas seuls la mère de Drago n'était jamais loin dans son carrosse, de même que Rogue qui chevauchait non loin, prêtant une oreille attentive aux provocations de son protégé qui le faisaient sourire. Il semblait que le prince connaissait bien cette supériorité qu'il devait éprouver au quotidien et qu'il profitait de cela pour torturer Harry tout son soûl. Cela, reconnaissait Potter, avait marché le voyage avait était long et pénible. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement d'humeur en débouchant sur le jardin de la cour, qui donnait sur les récifs du côté de la mer.

Au moment même où la lumière inondait ses pupilles en l'aveuglant le temps d'un battement de cils, il entendit un bruit au fond de l'allée qui s'ouvrait à sa gauche et tourna la tête. C'était une allée ombragée, bordée de nombreux arbres plutôt bas à feuillage épais et à lourdes fleurs. Il suivit du regard les pavés irréguliers pour apercevoir enfin une silhouette féminine qui s'était stoppée. Elle prenait un chemin transversal et avait sûrement était surprise elle aussi par les pas d'Harry, autant qu'Harry avait été attiré par les siens. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. Elle paraissait sombre, se dit Potter, sombre et vive à la fois, secrète et intelligente. Mais avant toute autre pensée, elle se détourna et disparue d'un pas furtif. Harry, sans réfléchir, plongea dans l'allée pour la revoir. Arrivé à la croisée des chemins, il se tourna vers l'endroit où son image s'était perdue, où elle avait fui et recula d'un pas sous la surprise de la voir devant lui, droite, le fixant. Ils restèrent silencieux. Elle devait avoir un an ou deux de plus que lui, se dit-il des cheveux très noirs, une peau très pâle, et deux yeux qui sondaient l'âme. Il remarqua sa cape sombre et sa large capuche.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, sans autre préambule que sa maladresse insouciante. La femme le considéra d'un air défiant, semblant l'étudier.

\- Je me nomme Cho, Monseigneur, confessa-t-elle enfin après un moment d'hésitation. L'examen de l'homme en face d'elle avait dû se révéler concluant, car son air avait perdu de sa méfiance. Elle paraissait cependant quelque peu gênée par la situation.

\- Je suis Harry, répondit-il, heureux de voir qu'elle ne s'échappait plus. Que faites-vous…

\- Je suis navrée, Monseigneur, mais je dois partir, le coupa-t-elle.

Devant le visage interdit d'Harry, elle se pencha rapidement, avant de le quitter une nouvelle fois. Il la laissa faire, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire, ou ce qu'elle-même avait fait, pour qu'elle s'acharne ainsi à disparaître.

 **OoOoO**

Drago rebroussait chemin jusqu'au château. Il avait passé quelques heures aux jardins en compagnie de son Mestre, à réviser l'histoire de son Royaume des heures qui s'étaient révélées somme toute bien ennuyeuses. Il marchait vite, pressé de se mettre à l'ombre de la pierre fraîche quand le soleil lui brûlait la peau. De plus, s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait croiser le fils Potter. Pas qu'il n'en ait vraiment envie, ah ! non. Il voulait simplement profiter de toutes les occasions qui lui étaient données pour contrarier le bâtard de Winterfell et faire de sa vie un enfer. Le trajet à cheval lui avait paru décidément trop court avoir ainsi Potter à portée de moqueries sans que celui-ci n'y puisse rien faire avait été une délectation sans précédent. Il ne savait précisément ce qui le poussait à poursuivre ainsi le jeune homme. Après tout, s'il n'avait de sympathie pour personne hormis les Malefoy, et qu'il aimait généralement se moquer de tout ce qui lui paraissait ridicule, Potter en particulier soulevait en lui quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas tout en le rebutant. Un mépris, une haine toute spécifique, et un goût à le voir souffrir.

Il trouvait grossière la position du pauvre homme venant des mornes terres du Nord, cadet de la famille, et, par-dessus tout, enfant naturel. Car oui, il en était persuadé, il le savait au fond de lui le fils Potter était bâtard. Personne ne l'ignorait d'ailleurs, il en était certain après tout, les circonstances de sa naissance telles qu'elles lui avaient été racontées étaient plus que suspectes.

Sa mère lui avait ainsi narré que Lily Potter avait été, pendant la Grande Guerre, fait prisonnière près d'un an avant la naissance de son deuxième fils. Déjà mariée à James Potter, les dates de naissance et d'enlèvement avaient étaient, selon Narcissa, truquées, afin de légitimer le bâtard et éviter la disgrâce de la femme. Drago voyait dans cet acte le manque d'honneur de James Potter acceptant auprès de lui une femme souillée ainsi que la preuve de sa culpabilité dans le fruit d'une union hors-mariage, et considérait le déni de la Maison –en particulier celui d'Harry- comme particulièrement dégradant. Il connaissait lui-même les allégations qui pesaient sur sa propre légitimité, mais n'en tenait guère compte. Il en avait souffert étant enfant, mais ne pouvait concevoir de remettre en question le pouvoir qu'il allait acquérir. Certes, il ne se sentait guère de lien avec son père le Roi et pourtant cela ne voulait rien dire, après tout, il était normal qu'il préférât sa mère il sentait d'ailleurs entre elle et lui quelque chose d'indéfectible, bien éloigné de tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour Sirius.

« - Mon Prince ! » chantonna une voix enjouée derrière-lui à son adresse. Il se retourna pour découvrir la cadette de Potter trottinant derrière lui, Lily, à qui il avait été promis. Seigneur, qu'elle l'ennuyait. A dire vrai, ce n'était même pas qu'elle l'ennuyait, mais qu'il la méprisait tout bonnement. Si jeune –tout juste pubère- et si idiote, elle avait l'air d'apprécier le tournant que prenait sa vie depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles au banquet de Winterfell. Bien sûr qu'elle l'appréciait ne se mariait-elle pas avec celui qui allait devenir l'homme le plus puissant et le plus craint de tout le Royaume, n'élevait-elle pas sa misérable position de Potter à celle de Black ? Il avait toujours su que son mariage serait arrangé, mais son dernier souhait avait été que cela soit avec la Maison qui régnait sur les Terres du Nord.

« - Je vous cherchais, mon Prince je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être nous promener tous les deux dans les jardins. Je n'en ai jamais vu de si beau, s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie non dissimulée que Drago trouvait peu convenable.

\- La chaleur est insupportable, je rentre au Palais, répondit-il en continuant sa marche.

\- Oh !... Mais vous avez raison, je vous accompagne. C'est qu'à vrai dire, il m'était venu à l'esprit que nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance… Nous ne connaissons guère. Attendez-moi ! Nous ne connaissons point et nous allons nous marier. Dites, comment voyez-vous notre mariage ? Sera-ce joli ? Y aura-t-il beaucoup de monde ? Je parie que tout le Royaume sera présent. Seigneur, je ferai des jalouses ! Attendez-moi ! Désirez-vous que nous passions dire bonjour à mon frère ? Je l'ai vu sortir du château il y a peu !

Drago s'arrêta net. Ainsi donc, Potter n'était pas loin ? Décidément, les Potter devaient rarement voir la lumière du soleil pour choisir de venir grouiller ainsi aux jardins. « Bonne idée, allons le voir », répliqua-t-il mielleusement en faisant signe à la petite qu'il la suivait. Celle-ci, l'air contente de voir que Drago lui prêtait désormais attention, ouvrit le chemin. Il se trouva que Potter était très proche d'eux, à quelques allées seulement et sa vision fit frémir le Prince de contentement d'une manière étrange. Il lui semblait qu'Harry avait l'air particulièrement stupide, figé, les yeux perdu dans le néant, comme s'il venait de croiser un fantôme.

« - Eh bien, Potter, que se passe-t-il, demanda Drago alors que le couple se rapprochait, tu es tombé dans le même état que ton jeune frère ? Cela contenterait bien des personnes… » Il observa avec satisfaction le visage de Lily changer subitement pour prendre un air horrifié et hoqueter en revanche, il fut obligé de constater que Potter n'avait guère prit la peine d'écouter ses paroles, ou au moins d'y réfléchir en effet, il pencha sa tête d'une once vers le Prince, tandis que ses yeux restaient fixés vers le chemin devant lui, et répondit d'un ton vague : « - Connaitriez-vous au château une dénommée Cho ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? éructa Drago, fâché de cette inattention et de son effet raté. Il n'existe personne portant ce nom ici, Potter. De quoi diable parlez-vous ?

Potter, enfin détourné de ses pensées, se détourna vers les nouveaux venus et paru surpris et peu enchanté de voir le Prince.

\- Lily, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il. Il réprimait une grimace.

\- Attendre Père m'ennuyait, Seigneur, que ces réunions sont longues ! alors je suis descendue aux Jardins, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Non – je voulais dire, que fais-tu avec lui ? reprit Harry, en désignant Malefoy du menton. Attendre Père aurait pour sûr été plus utile que te trouver à ses côtés.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne parle pas ainsi de Sa Majesté, voyons.

\- La ferme, petite idiote.

Ces derniers mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Drago sans que celui-ci ne puisse les retenir. Il n'avait pas apprécié être ainsi défendu devant Potter par la petite sœur de celui-ci il pouvait répondre par lui-même. De plus, voir la naïveté douce de la jeune fille l'avait profondément irrité il n'avait rien fait pour encourager ce respect, alors pourquoi donc continuait-elle de l'appeler Sa Majesté, si ce n'était parce qu'elle aimait entendre le son de ces mots sortir de sa bouche comme autant de petits bijoux dont elle allait pouvoir se parer ? Néanmoins, il lui fallut faire face à la réalité Potter n'avait manifestement pas aimé sa manière de parler à Lily pour preuve, l'épée qu'Harry avait dégainé et placé sous la gorge du Prince.

Lily poussa un cri avant de fondre en larmes et de courir vers le château. « - Eh bien, Potter, enfin un acte ? Malheureusement, je crains que celui-ci ne soit infortuné les répercussions engendrées, crois-moi, seront terribles… » marmonna Drago, parfaitement immobile, les yeux sur la lame qui brillait au soleil. Potter sembla hésiter, puis, après une légère pression sur le cou de celui qu'il tenait en joue, il abaissa lentement son épée. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour il le regrettait à présent. Toutefois, il saisit le poignet de l'héritier royal et le pressa fortement pour signifier qu'il n'abandonnait pas totalement les charges, ses yeux menaçants et plein de défi plantés dans les siens, avant de le lâcher brusquement. Se trouvant hors de danger, Drago, sentant passer en lui un frisson dont il ne connaissait l'origine, lança un regard courroucé à son assaillant avant de tourner les talons d'un air digne. Harry rangea son épée, la mâchoire crispée quoiqu'il dût se passer à l'avenir, il savait qu'ainsi que l'avait dit Malefoy, il y aurait des conséquences à cet acte.

 **OoOoO**

Grindelwald regardait du coin de l'œil la jeune espionne filer rapidement dans le dédale des jardins, laissant derrière elle Dumbledore et lui en grande discussion. La situation avait frôlé l'incident – Dumbledore n'était pas censé être présent, Gellert voulait voir Chang seul à seul et l'attendait quand le Maître des Chuchoteurs lui était apparu pour évoquer le Royaume. Dès lors il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite ce que l'homme lui disait, en surveillant les alentours sous aucun prétexte l'espionne ne devait l'aborder maintenant, ou Albus comprendrait qu'il trahissait leurs arrangements secrets. Ah ! il n'était point dupe, il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore était intelligent, et qu'il l'avait lui aussi doublé, que lui non plus ne partageait pas tout pourtant voir Chang apparaître éclaircirait leurs jeux, et l'équilibre précaire de leur alliance n'aurait plus l'excuse de l'ignorance pour tenir. Or, leur alliance était précieuse ce fut donc le soulagement qui enveloppa Grindelwald quand il entr'aperçut la silhouette de l'espionne se profiler avant de disparaître comme une ombre fugace. Elle avait dû comprendre, elle était vive d'esprit elle repasserait quand il serait temps. Il prêta alors son attention à Dumbledore, qui s'attardait sur un sujet qu'ils avaient maintes fois abordé il s'agissait de l'inquiétude que leur causait le futur règne du Prince héritier du trône des Sept-Couronnes. Car vraiment, plus il grandissait, plus les deux hommes s'accordaient à dire que celui-ci ne présageait rien de bon. S'ils avaient soutenu –Dumbledore plus que Grindelwald, d'ailleurs- l'accession au trône du Black, ils se rendaient à l'évidence que le fils n'était pas aussi mesuré que le père.

Etant tout jeune enfant, le caractère du jeune homme avait pourtant été doux et discret toutefois, très vite, celui-ci s'était mué en quelque chose de froid, sans vie ni gaieté, avec un penchant prononcé pour la cruauté. Dumbledore avait une fois confié à Gellert qu'il pensait que cela venait des soupçons du peuple entier sur sa légitimité, il croyait que cela avait blessé la fierté du garçon encore fragile dans sa première jeunesse, alors même que tout enfant de cet âge doit lutter pour se hisser aux exigences qu'attend son devoir –celui du prince étant énorme. Gellert ne versait guère dans la psychologie, du moins c'est ce qu'il tendait à dire à Albus mais pour sa part, il n'abordait pas la chose de la même façon, et pensait qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose : soit, comme il se plaisait à le dire, c'étaient les gènes incestueux des Malefoy qui faisaient finalement leur effet, soit c'était une chose moins visible. Tous deux, du moins, se joignaient dans leur croyance que le prince héritier était effectivement adultérin. Il n'y avait guère de doute là-dessus, non seul le Roi refusait de voir la vérité. Sirius Black était un homme bon, certes mais son âge n'avait pas effacé sa grande fierté et celle-ci, en l'aveuglant, risquait de conduire son Royaume à sa perte. Cependant, la bâtardise du prince servait les intérêts de Gellert en ce sens qu'en cas de crise sous son règne, la succession du trône serait aisée à contester et alors le Grand Argentier pourrait mener son chemin jusqu'à la couronne. A vrai dire, il ne savait guère encore comment, il savait uniquement qu'il s'agirait là d'une ouverture dans laquelle s'engouffrer le moment venu. Il prendrait alors le trône avec Dumbledore, et commencerait une ère nouvelle et éclairée. Car il avait parlé à Albus de son projet il savait que, dans le fond, l'homme n'était pas insensible au pouvoir, et il avait eu raison : il avait d'abord vu Dumbledore se révolter avant de se faire doucement et insidieusement tenter par l'appât, il avait vu lutter dans l'esprit de l'homme morale et désir, et il savait qu'il avait gagné, que l'homme le rejoindrait pour partager la souveraineté.

Il voulait qu'il cède à la tentation, car il souhaitait de toutes ses forces exercer sa puissance avec lui il savait qu'à deux, ils seraient invincibles, et il ressentait pour Dumbledore ce mélange d'agacement envers sa fichue droiture et d'attirance pour son être. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il lui fallait rester sur ses gardes, car pour autant qu'il pouvait brûler de régner avec lui, l'autre pouvait toujours le trahir –en même temps qu'il trahirait les Sept-Couronnes, car enfin, comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte qu'ils œuvreraient ensemble pour le meilleur, et qu'ils atteindraient ensemble le succès, puisqu'ils étaient les deux plus grands esprits du Royaume ?- et c'était pour cela que leur relation était si instable, pour cela que leur vie était un immense jeu d'échec, qu'ils essayaient sans arrêt d'anticiper le prochain coup de l'autre car chacun se devait de sortir gagnant de la bataille.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre ! N'oubliez pas que toute review est appréciée, et chaque remarque bonne à prendre !

A bientôt ! LYK


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les univers présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et G.R.R. Martin

Petit mot : un immense merci aux personnes ayant laissé une review, ayant mis en favori ou suivi cette histoire ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction, un avis me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !

* * *

 **OoOoO**

Dans les vastes prairies qui entouraient l'imposant château de Vivesaigues, Ginny Weasley chevauchait aux côtés de trois de ses frères, Ronald, Fred et George. Le paysage était agréable en cette fin de matinée, l'herbe ondulait sous les bourrasques et reflétait les éclats du ciel sans nuage, l'eau de la Rufurque courrait vivement, et, à quelque distance d'eux, le fermier du château surveillait ses bêtes avec un grand bâton. Ginny se plaisait à monter à cheval lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle se sentait l'égale de ses frères – voire même, parfois, plus douée qu'eux : Percy, par exemple, n'était guère bon cavalier il préférait ses registres et ses plumes. Ronald, dans ses souvenirs, était assez désordonné, mais son séjour chez les Potter l'avait rendu bien meilleur qu'auparavant, peut-être plus confiant. Ginny ne montait jamais en amazone ses parents, par ailleurs, ne lui en faisait pas réprimande sa mère cependant pouvait parfois se montrer quelque peu réticente, mais se rendait rapidement à l'évidence que jamais son unique fille ne cesserait de vouloir ressembler à ses frères. Ronald, tirant sur les rênes de son cheval, arrêta la chevauchée, et montra du doigt Charlie, qui était sorti du château et s'avançait vers eux en leur faisant signe de venir. Comprenant qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, le petit groupe fit halte pour rentrer à Vivesaigues.

C'était un château somme toute fort simple, mais l'aîné de la fratrie, Bill, répétait que c'était dans la simplicité que résidait la beauté. La bâtisse était de pierre claire, des tours à chaque angle, et du lierre y grimpait. Laissant leurs montures à l'étable, ils entrèrent dans le château par la porte de la rivière, et traversèrent des jardins foisonnants embaumant la menthe. Passant à côté du mirabellier de leur mère et traversant les colonnes du cloître, les enfants arrivèrent finalement dans le château et tous se dirigèrent en parlant fort vers la petite salle à manger, où avaient lieu les repas lorsque la Maison ne recevait personne. Une fois passé la porte, Molly Weasley, les joues rosies d'excitation, se précipita vers Ronald, son plus jeune fils, pour le serrer dans ses bras. « - Laissez-moi respirer, Mère, vous m'étouffez », dit celui-ci en reprenant son souffle sous les moqueries de Fred et George.

\- C'est que tu es arrivé si tard hier soir ! Nous étions tous couchés, nous ne t'attendions plus – et ce matin vous êtes partis à cheval, si bien que j'ai l'impression de ne pas encore t'avoir assez regardé ! Comme tu es beau et grand, maintenant ! Mais tu as grossi, depuis la dernière fois – Arthur, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ronald a grossi, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Laissez ce pauvre enfant tranquille, Molly, soupira son époux, à la fois agacé et amusé. Qu'il s'asseye et nous raconte plutôt son séjour. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Comment vont les Potter ?

\- Mal, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, dit Ron alors que tout le monde prenait place autour de la table. Lorsque je suis parti, cela faisait quelques jours à peine qu'Albus avait repris connaissance. Son sort fait beaucoup souffrir sa famille, d'autant qu'on ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu tomber de cette tour, et qu'il n'a toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes. Lily Potter est dévastée –

\- Oh ! cette pauvre Lily, oui, elle doit l'être – dieux tous puissants ! Son propre enfant, si jeune, et –

\- Molly, je vous en prie, laissez votre fils finir son récit, dit Arthur.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait qu'Harry, Lily II et leur père soient partis à Port-Réal ne facilite point les choses. En temps normal, il aurait déjà été dur pour Lily de se retrouver séparée de son mari et de la moitié de ses enfants, elle se retrouve maintenant seule avec James II pour faire face à la tourmente… Les derniers jours que j'ai passé à Winterfell étaient fort tristes.

\- Oh, Ron ! s'exclama Fred, rompant le silence glaçant qui s'installaient à la tablée.

\- Tu exagères ! poursuivi George.

\- Il restait la petite servante ! rit Fred. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ramone ?

\- Hernie ? Dragonne ?

La peau de Ronald vira de teinte : de sa couleur laiteuse elle passa soudainement au rouge vif. « - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Nous non plus, continuèrent-ils.

\- Ou plutôt, si – de cette servante de qui tu semblais être très proche, la dernière fois que nous sommes allés à Winterfell, tu sais bien, celle –

\- Allons, les jumeaux, votre frère vient d'arriver, ne le tourmentez pas déjà, gronda sèchement leur mère.

\- Et James, comment se portait-il ? demanda Bill, qui, comme James, était l'héritier de la famille.

\- Relativement bien – lui aussi souffre beaucoup de l'état de son frère, mais il est assez endurci, il ne le montre guère. Et avant l'accident, il allait vraiment bien – il est d'un genre assez exubérant, quand il s'y met, voire un peu frivole mais je pense qu'au fond de lui, il prend son rôle au sérieux. Il a eu cette aventure avec une fille de ferme – désolé, Gin – mais dès que son père lui a demandé d'y mettre un terme, il l'a fait.

\- Et son père, d'ailleurs ? As-tu eu des nouvelles de Port-Réal ? s'enquit Arthur.

\- Il s'avère que oui, dit Ron en affichant un grand sourire, Harry m'a envoyé une lettre avant-hier, dans laquelle il me racontait…

Ginny n'écoutait plus. Son estomac s'était tordu lorsqu'elle avait entendu pour la deuxième fois le nom d'Harry prononcé par Ron. Harry. Harry ? Son estomac se tordait encore. Elle aussi avait eu des nouvelles d'Harry avant-hier. Elle se demandait s'il lui avait raconté les mêmes choses qu'à Ron. Peut-être finalement ne lui écrivait-il que par convention ? Ou par habitude ? Ou pour lui faire plaisir ? Elle essaya de prêter attention à ce que disait Ron. Des affaires de royaume. Harry avait évoqué ça, aussi, dans sa lettre à elle. Mais non, sa lettre à elle était spéciale : il lui avait raconté des choses drôles, des anecdotes en relation avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, ce pour quoi ils avaient déjà ri, ce qu'elle lui avait confié aimer et puis il y avait cette signature, cette belle signature, où il lui demandait de ne pas oublier l'amour qu'il lui portait. D'abord elle avait voulu le faire attendre, mais elle avait cédé et s'était empressée de lui envoyer sa réponse. Elle fut alors saisie d'une inquiétude : peut-être avait-elle était trop brusque ? Peut-être sa lettre ne serait-elle pas du goût d'Harry, trop mièvre, trop niaise ? Elle aurait dû se relire. Elle essaya de retrouver les mots qu'elle avait utilisé. Elle lui avait raconté les derniers évènements à Vivesaigues, le tournoi qui y avait eu lieu – avait-elle précisé qu'il était en son honneur ? Non, elle ne pensait pas, cela ferait mine de se vanter, ce n'était point son genre puis elle aussi l'avait assuré de son amour, de son amour éternel, indéfectible. Elle eut honte en se rappelant qu'elle avait frotté au dos de sa lettre une feuille de menthe – si elle l'avait fait à l'avant, l'encre aurait bavé, et elle ne voulait pas attendre que celle-ci sèche. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant que si les routes avaient été bonnes, Harry devait recevoir sa lettre aujourd'hui.

Puis elle se sentit encore une fois honteuse, et en colère : ce n'était pas Harry, l'homme à qui elle était destinée, mais James Potter, héritier du trône de Winterfell. Elle respectait James, il n'était point question du contraire. Mais il pouvait parfois se montrer un peu arrogant, et cela l'agaçait. On n'avait pas fixé de date au mariage qui garantissait l'alliance entre les deux Maisons –bien que cette alliance fût déjà scellée par l'envoi de Ron à Winterfell en tant que pupille – mais Ginny pensait que celui-ci aurait toutes ses raisons d'avoir lieu l'année qui suivait. Elle accomplirait son devoir sans faiblir, elle le savait son honneur l'en empêchait d'en faire autrement, et elle était résolue à son destin. Mais elle était jeune, à peine dix-sept ans, et pensait à juste titre qu'il lui fallait de l'amour dans sa vie. Cet amour, les us le rendaient impossible, mais son cœur ne connaissait pas les règles et avait décidé de s'entêter pour le frère cadet de la famille Potter. Elle se souvenait exactement quand cet entêtement avait commencé. Enfants, Harry jouait souvent avec son frère Ronald et elle, elle devait rester avec Lily, plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années. Mais rapidement, elle désira jouer avec les garçons. Harry l'attirait mystérieusement il avait un air doux et joueur, quoique parfois un peu mélancolique, et elle voulait rire avec lui. Mais Ron refusait toujours qu'elle se joigne à eux. Un jour que les Potter étaient en visite à Vivesaigues et qu'elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, elle avait suivi les deux garçons dans un sous-bois qui bordait la rivière et s'était cachée derrière un arbre au bord de l'eau pour les observer. Cependant, au moment où elle s'y attendit le moins, Ron dépassa l'arbre derrière lequel elle se trouvait et la découvrit. Prise de cours, elle recula d'un pas, mais son pied buta contre un rocher elle perdit l'équilibre et fut précipitée dans la rivière. Le courant était fort rapide et elle ne savait point nager mais Harry, qui l'avait vue tomber, plongea dans l'eau pour la sauver. Il parvint à la ramener sur la berge avant qu'ils ne soient tout deux pris dans les rapides. Ginny se souvint alors être tombée amoureuse de lui.

Néanmoins, tel ne fut pas le cas d'Harry, qui resta longtemps à ne voir en elle que la petite sœur de son ami. Elle se sentit très seule, durant toutes ces années elle n'avait personne à qui se confier, puisqu'elle était déjà promise à James. Mais un jour, le regard d'Harry changea ce jour était le plus heureux de sa vie, avec celui où il lui avait pour la première fois confessé son amour. C'était durant une réception chez les Potter, lors d'un grand bal en l'honneur des Weasley, mais également des Londubat. Ginny avait mis sa plus belle robe et avait noué ses cheveux d'une manière à la mode. Elle allait avoir seize ans, et commençait tout juste à être une femme elle aurait pu se sentir belle, car elle l'était, mais elle n'avait pas été habituée, avec ses six frères, à se penser telle. Elle se savait simplement joyeuse d'être là, et, comme depuis le jour où il l'avait sauvée, anxieuse à l'idée de se trouver en la présence d'Harry. Celui-ci était assis à côté de Ron et de Neville Londubat, et les trois avaient passé la soirée ensemble, à parler et à rire. Pour la première fois, Ginny fut prise d'une furieuse envie de danser. Le bal était animé, l'orchestre jouait fort, beaucoup de personnes dansaient déjà. Cette envie ne l'avait jamais prise auparavant, et généralement, elle se contentait de rester assise entre Ronald et Albus. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de différent : elle sentait un regard insistant posé sur elle. Il s'agissait du fils Corner, d'une noble famille des Terres du Nord. Elle le regardait par intermittence, tâchant de le détailler, mais ses yeux tombaient sans arrêt dans ceux du garçon, si bien qu'elle les détournait rapidement à chaque fois. Il était aussi grand qu'Harry, mais les cheveux d'un brun plus clair que lui. Elle avait bien trop envie de danser : elle se leva pour provoquer sa chance.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut debout, celui-ci l'aborda en la complimentant puis lui demanda de l'accompagner sur l'air joué par l'orchestre. Elle se précipita alors chez sa mère pour s'assurer qu'il était bien convenant qu'elle danse avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas James et qu'elle ne connaissait guère, mais le vin avait rendu celle-ci peu apte à juger du comportement de sa fille, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer avant de reprendre sa conversation. Personne ne la regardait, se dit Ginny elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle retourna voir Michael Corner pour consentir à sa demande, et bientôt, ils rejoignirent la ligne des danseurs au centre de la salle pour un saltarello. Elle sautait, elle souriait, elle riait avec les autres elle étendait avec grâce ses bras, elle posait sa main dans celle de Corner, qui caressait du bout de ses doigts le poignet de Ginny. La main dans la sienne, elle jeta un regard vers la table où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Un air étrange se peignait sur son visage. Elle eut peur, mais elle fut entraînée par le tourbillon flou autour d'elle et dut se détourner pour continuer à danser. Elle l'oublia l'espace d'un court instant, mais quand elle se retourna, son regard croisa celui d'Harry. Il la regardait toujours. Elle continua à danser. Quand elle était tournée, elle avait l'impression –était-ce vrai ?- qu'il la détaillait elle se sentait scrutée comme si elle était découverte, de manière avide et surprise, et cela lui plaisait. Harry semblait oublier tout à fait Ron et n'avoir d'yeux que pour elle. Mais soudainement, elle ne croisa plus le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci était à présent concentré sur son cavalier, avec une expression différente, moins déchiffrable. Il s'en désintéressa cependant bien vite et se retourna vers Ron : le rouge lui était un peu monté aux joues, il avait l'air passablement énervé. Corner se plaignit alors à Ginny qu'elle ne lui prêtait que très peu d'attention, celle-ci s'en excusa donc et reprit sa danse. Elle ne recroisa qu'une fois de la soirée le regard d'Harry, lors d'une pavane et fut attristée qu'il l'ignora de la sorte. Il lui confessa plus tard que c'était en la voyant danser avec Corner que ce qu'il ressentait envers elle avait brusquement changé – ou du moins qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce changement, et de son changement à elle.

Peu lui importait, finalement, son engagement avec James : pour elle, il s'agissait de deux choses différentes. Elle n'avait cependant révélé à personne hormis Harry ses sentiments. Lui toutefois paraissait vivre les choses d'une autre manière : les fiançailles de Ginny avec son frère, elle le savait, le rendait froid, distant il lui semblait qu'il la tenait loin d'elle pour leur éviter la souffrance. Il ne pouvait lutter contre cette alliance et s'y résignait pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à faire taire tout à fait ses sentiments, ni ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire, parfois, son amour. Souvent, au contraire, il tâchait de tempérer Ginny, autant pour se convaincre de l'inconvenance de leurs mots échangés que pour qu'elle cesse de l'y encourager. Ginny comprenait sa position, mais se confortait en disant que cette situation n'était que temporaire, jusqu'à son mariage, où elle serait obligée d'arrêter de lui parler.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Charlie. Percy penserait certainement le contraire.

\- Pour sûr, continua George. Je l'entends d'ici : « Je n'arrive guère à comprendre si l'on veut servir les Sept-Couronnes, il faut servir par les Lettres, et non au Mur. Le Mur est une perte de temps. Moi qui suis scribouillard à la Capitale, je vous le dis : rien de mieux que les tâches d'encre pour protéger le pays ! »

Ron et Fred éclatèrent de rire, les autres esquissèrent un sourire amusé, tandis que Molly Weasley réprimandait la tablée. « - Allons, voyons, il ne faut pas se moquer de votre frère, il a une très belle position auprès du Roi, et moi-même je n'aimerais pas que l'un de vous aille s'engager dans la Garde de Nuit comme veut le faire ce pauvre Harry. Imaginez un peu la peine de sa mère !

\- Enfin, Mère, Harry est assez grand pour décider de son destin, répondit Ron. A dire vrai, j'ai personnellement pensé à m'engager au Mur. »

A cette annonce, Molly manqua de s'étouffer dans son plat, et un silence pesant s'abattit d'un coup sur l'assemblée. « - Penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis, mon fils ? demanda Arthur, en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Tout à fait, du moins, j'y pensais – mais en fait, je ne suis même plus sûr, maintenant qu'Harry est à Port-Réal, qu'il veuille toujours y aller – et en ce cas…

Les sourcils de Ginny se froncèrent. Pourquoi Harry ne voudrait-il plus aller au Mur ? Elle savait que cela avait toujours été son souhait le plus cher. Pour quelles raisons Port-Réal pourrait-il le retenir ? Allait-il tout oublier, ses promesses, ses envies passées ? Allait-il rencontrer une autre femme ? Serait-ce là ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de s'engager ? Peut-être finalement Harry avait-il été plus loquace dans sa lettre à Ron, peut-être était-ce là l'explication à sa signature, qui, tout bien réfléchi, n'était pas si satisfaisante que cela, et qui était un peu courte, un peu sèche, un peu inconséquente.

Finalement, elle préférait qu'Harry parte au Mur plutôt qu'il ne reste trop longtemps à Port-Réal.

 **OoOoO**

La chambre d'Albus était bien trop calme. Hermione était venue lui apporter son repas, qu'il n'avait cependant guère touché. Il ne l'avait guère touché car il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il se répétait ses mots en boucle. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. Soudainement, toutes les beautés du monde s'étaient obscurcies, et tous les problèmes étaient devenus secondaires. Il ne pouvait plus marcher. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir : elles restaient là, lourdes, comme deux poids de plomb accrochés à son corps. Il était enchaîné à elles, s'en sentait prisonnier, en ce qu'elles l'empêchaient de se mouvoir, de se lever de son lit, et de courir comme avant, de se promener, de trébucher. A la place, il restait désespérément coincé où il était, incapable de rien faire, et toute sa vie semblait s'être rétrécie, avoir diminué sous ses yeux. Il ne savait même pas à quoi cela était dû : on lui avait dit qu'il avait été retrouvé au pied du donjon, mais il ne se souvenait point y être monté. Son dernier souvenir remontait à la veille de son accident. Sa mère avait passé bien du temps à ses côtés, de même que son frère James. Mais depuis son réveil il en voulait au destin. Quelque chose en lui s'était éteint, ou s'était réveillé, il ne le savait.

Et puis il y avait ces rêves : des rêves, il en était certain, comme il n'en avait jamais fait auparavant. Ceux-là étaient étranges, comme s'ils avaient une texture, comme s'il pouvait les toucher. Il ne les vivait pas à proprement parler, mais il les regardait se dérouler devant ses yeux, telle une apparition autonome qui s'adressait à lui. Et dans ces apparitions, toujours la même personne : une femme. Une femme envoutante, aux cheveux noirs, plus douce qu'une mère, qui lui parlait, qui le rassurait. Au fil des rêves, il avait réussi, à son tour, à lui parler. Il lui avait demandé son prénom, et celle-ci lui avait révélé qu'elle était Morgan. Albus la connaissait : elle était toujours présente dans les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était petit. Elle était celle, lui avait-on dit, qui s'était battue contre Merlin pour la possession du monde et lorsqu'elle apparaissait dans un conte, elle jouait toujours le rôle de la méchante. Mais cette Morgan-là était différente, il le sentait : il n'y avait rien en elle de mauvais. Elle veillait sur lui, elle était bienveillante parfois, lorsque son impuissance lui donnait envie de pleurer, elle lui montrait des mondes fantastiques et le faisait voyager comme ses jambes ne pourraient plus jamais le faire. Il n'avait rien révélé à sa mère, ni à son frère. Tout d'abord, parce que Morgan lui avait demandé de ne rien dire puis parce qu'il en voulait à sa mère de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort, ne lui causant que plus de peine et de souffrance. Quant à son frère, il pensait que celui-ci ne comprendrait guère, ou ne s'y intéresserait pas. Ce n'était que des rêves avec des personnages enfantins, après tout il n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Albus menait ces considérations pendant que Lily et James dînaient, eux aussi en silence, dans la grande salle à manger. C'était la première fois depuis l'accident qu'ils quittaient la chambre d'Albus pour un repas, sur la demande de celui-ci, qui désirait certainement un peu de solitude. James avait les yeux sombres : il évitait soigneusement de regarder sa mère, dont la peine ne faisait qu'accentuer la sienne. Depuis la visite des Malefoy et de Sirius -il tenait à marquer la distinction, le château tout entier semblait s'être affaissé. La vie s'était brusquement ralentie, comme prise dans une mélasse invisible. L'accident d'Albus n'en était pas un, il en était sûr : il voyait tous les jours son petit frère escalader les murs, les barrières, les tours il était plus agile qu'un lézard, il n'était jamais tombé. C'était d'ailleurs la seule activité physique dans laquelle il excellait. Père avait essayé de le former, lui aussi, au maniement des armes, comme il l'avait fait avec ses deux autres fils. Harry et lui-même étaient presque parvenus au même niveau, la seule différence résidant dans le fait qu'Harry tenait à mener à la perfection sa maîtrise de l'épée, tandis que lui avait préféré rapidement se diriger vers d'autres instruments, afin de n'être jamais à cours de ressources pendant les batailles, et maniait donc avec régularité la hache. Albus, lui, n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les armes, ce qui par moment horrifiait leur père, car tous les hommes de la Maison Potter avaient toujours excellé dans cet art qui marquait la virilité. A la place, le petit homme embêtait sa sœur pendant ses leçons, et grimpait à tous les arbres qui se trouvaient à sa portée.

Ce comportement l'amusait autant qu'Harry, mais leurs parents s'inquiétaient pour l'éducation de leur benjamin. Heureusement, se disaient-ils, que James et Harry étaient solides et biens formés, car il y avait ainsi peu de chance que la Maison ne repose un jour entre les mains d'Albus. Ils ne se méprenaient guère sur les capacités intellectuelles de celui-ci : ils le savaient vif et curieux, mais le Nord ne pouvait dépendre d'un homme qui n'aimait pas le combat. Toute son existence, le Nord avait su faire face aux dangers et aux menaces, qui plus qu'ailleurs encore étaient présents, notamment par la présence du Mur, l'inimitié des Îles de Fer, et sa puissance qui en faisait la figure de proue de toute révolte contre la capitale, les terres de la Couronne qui, trop souvent au goût des habitants du Nord, ne prenaient pas en compte la spécificité de ce territoire. Depuis la Répartition, le Nord avait été fier : il avait été la terre de Gryffondor, grand ancêtre de la famille Potter, de qui elle tenait le pouvoir. Cette ascendance, la Maison Potter s'en était toujours montrée digne, et on ne lui avait jamais que fait sentir sa légitimité à gouverner : leur façon de diriger le Nord avait toujours été juste, et elle s'était efforcée de protéger ses terres contre les excès de la Réunification et de la création du Royaume des Sept Couronnes, qui avait engendré une centralisation autour du Roi et de Port-Réal.

\- Mère, je ne pense pas que la chute d'Albus soit accidentelle.

Aux mots de son fils aîné, Lily Potter resta silencieuse, attendant la suite de sa pensée avec prudence. Elle savait également que son fils n'avait pas pu tomber tout seul, elle le sentait dans sa chair de mère on avait voulu faire du mal à son enfant.

\- Les Malefoy sont derrière cela. Ils voulaient affaiblir notre famille, j'en suis sûr, continua James en voyant que sa mère ne répondait rien. Ils ont pris père et ont presque tué Albus. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le faire tomber qu'une main humaine, et cela est arrivé pendant le séjour des Malefoy. Tout le château apprécie la candeur d'Albus, aucun homme du Nord n'aurait pu lever la main contre un héritier de la famille Potter. C'est un acte lâche que de s'en prendre à un enfant, un acte que seule aurait pu perpétrer la Maison Malefoy. Ils sont connus pour leurs vices, Mère, pour leur fourberie. On ne peut douter de leur désir de s'en prendre à notre famille, quand leur bâtard s'apprête à monter sur le trône de fer à la suite de Sirius…

Au mot de « bâtard », Lily avait frissonné et son regard s'était obscurci.

\- James, tu ne peux pas te permettre de formuler à voix haute de telles accusations contre ton Prince, elles sont passibles de peine de mort pour haute trahison.

\- Haute trahison ! s'exclama James avec un mouvement d'humeur. Peut-on réellement appeler cela haute trahison ? La Maison Potter a prêté allégeance à Sirius Black, et non à la Maison Malefoy.

\- Peut-être bien, cependant Sirius a reconnu Drago comme son propre fils, observa Lily avec circonspection. Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi alors que ton père, ton frère et ta sœur sont à Port-Réal, à la merci de représailles.

\- Et que se passera-t-il quand le bâtard arrivera au pouvoir ? continua James sans écouter sa mère, une colère sourde s'emparant peu à peu de lui. Père le servira ? Le Nord se pliera aux exigences d'un roi illégitime et qui montre déjà les signes avant-coureurs d'un règne tyrannique ainsi qu'une disposition à la cruauté ? Il essaiera pour sûr d'empiéter sur nos libertés et privilèges historiques. Le Nord ne saurait souffrir un tel affront. Il faudra tôt ou tard arracher notre totale indépendance.

\- Par tous les dieux, James, ton immaturité parle pour toi et montre que tu n'es pas prêt encore à régner ! s'emporta Lily, consternée. Laisse pour le moment le domaine politique et diplomatique à ton père, car il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Tu nous mets tous en danger en proférant ces paroles, et tu ne te rends pas compte des enjeux du serment lige qui lie le Nord à la Couronne. Tu es bien trop jeune et trop inconstant pour penser maintenant à l'avenir de nos terres. Bientôt, je n'en doute pas, tu auras acquis la gravité et le sérieux nécessaire à ta charge.

James fulminait de rage, sachant que sa mère faisait allusion par son inconstance à la légèreté de ses mœurs quand son Père était encore à Winterfell. Cependant, il savait que ses aventures occasionnelles n'avaient lieu d'être que parce qu'il n'avait pas encore de charge, et qu'en ce faisant il se trouvait une occupation mais il avait été bon élève, sérieux dans ses leçons, et avait le courage de sa Maison il pensait par conséquent que son avis valait la peine d'être écouté. Il serra les poings pour éviter de mentionner que c'était également grâce aux mœurs légères de son père qu'elle-même avait pu sortir de sa famille de petite noblesse et s'élever au rang de gouverneure du Nord.

\- Le Nord mérite mieux qu'un bâtard, lança-t-il.

Il regarda les yeux de sa mère se plisser. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la faire souffrir, pas après les semaines qu'elle avait passé dans l'angoisse pour son fils, et l'inquiétude diffuse liée à son époux et ses enfants à Port-Réal, mais il lui fallait sortir le venin qui le rongeait. La frustration qui le tenaillait depuis la visite des Malefoy devait éclater, et sa colère s'était portée sur sa mère. Il savait qu'elle remarquerait le double sens de sa phrase prononcée innocemment. Il savait que son petit-frère n'était pas un bâtard comme l'était le jeune Malefoy toute sa vie, il avait défendu Harry contre quiconque avait pu l'attaquer sur sa légitimité. Mais se retourner ainsi contre son propre camp avait quelque chose à la fois de malsain et de profondément agréable. Il observa donc sa mère rester immobile avant de se lever de table en s'excusant.

 **OoOoO**

Un autre jour brumeux se levait sur les côtes de rocaille des Îles de Fer. Elles étaient telles qu'il semblait que la couleur bleue s'était matérialisée pour déposer ses pigments salés sur le paysage, et qu'ils s'y étaient mélangés au gris des rochers et au brun de la terre. D'où qu'on fusse, on entendait sans cesse l'irrésolu fracas des vagues se brisant contre la côte orageuse, des sacs et ressacs emportant avec eux leur écume et leur bois trempé. C'était ce bruit qu'il ne percevait désormais plus qui résonnait dans la salle du trône où était assis le valeureux Viktor Krum, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cela ne faisait guère longtemps qu'il régnait sur les Fer-Nés son père était mort quelques semaines auparavant d'une longue maladie qu'il avait traîné avec lui des années durant, à laquelle on s'était habitué et qui avait pris tout le monde par surprise le jour où elle s'était enfin décidée à emporter le suzerain de manière brutale et violente. Le roi avait été secoué toute la nuit par la mort et avait poussé ses derniers cris avant de s'éteindre au petit matin. La reine, elle, s'était résolue à l'onde noire en mettant au monde son seul fils. Aujourd'hui, il était donc l'unique défenseur des sauvages Îles de Fer. Son peuple le rendait fier par son farouche désir d'indépendance. Il avait ainsi gagné son autonomie après de sanglants combats menés sur l'eau pour se défaire du joug des Terres du Nord, très peu de temps après la grande répartition des provinces entre les quatre créateurs du Royaume Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Depuis lors, les Fer-Nés avaient jalousement protégé leur précieuse émancipation, et nourrissaient maternellement leur amour-propre. Karkaroff, entrant dans la salle, interrompit les pensées du jeune roi.

« - Votre Majesté, nous avons reçu des nouvelles du continent, annonça-t-il d'un air important.

\- Plus tard, plus tard chassa Krum d'un mouvement de main. Dites-moi d'abord si la famille dont le bateau de pêche a été endommagé par la tempête de la semaine dernière a trouvé un moyen de subsistance.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Votre Grandeur. Les autres familles de leur village ne peuvent les prendre à bord de leurs propres embarcations elles ont un besoin vital de garder pour eux tout ce qu'elles pêchent. Elles ne peuvent se permettre de partager.

\- Mais que va-t-il advenir de cette famille ?

\- Je ne sais, Majesté elle doit réparer son bateau, et en attendant, elle devra sûrement faire des sacrifices vendre des meubles, des héritages familiaux…

\- Prêtez-leur l'un de nos bateaux, Karkaroff.

\- L'un des nôtres, Votre Altesse ?

\- C'est cela, oui, opina Krum. Vous leur prêterez un bateau de la flotte royale, pas trop grand, cela ne leur servirait à rien ils nous le rendront quand ils auront fini.

Karkaroff paru hésiter un instant, avant de s'incliner profondément. « - Vos désirs sont des ordres, Majesté. J'enverrai quelqu'un – mais il faut maintenant que je vous entretienne des affaires du continent. » Voyant que le jeune Viktor lui prêtait désormais attention, il poursuivi. « Nous avons appris que James Potter, premier du nom, avait été nommé Main du Roi. Son fils cadet, sa fille et lui-même sont donc descendus à Port-Réal. C'était il y a une semaine déjà – nos informations ont mis du temps avant de nous parvenir. C'est le fils aîné, le deuxième James Potter, qui est en charge de Winterfell. Mieux encore : le benjamin, Albus, a eu un accident ses espoirs de survie sont très faibles.

\- Eh bien, Karkaroff, voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Les Terres du Nord sont en position de faiblesse, le fils Potter est plus jeune que moi, certainement inexpérimenté son père est loin et ne peut rien faire pour son Royaume… S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, la situation serait bien fâcheuse pour la Maison Potter, puisque le deuxième fils est un bâtard –personne n'en voudra !, le troisième a un pied dans la tombe et le père a des obligations loin de là.

\- C'était également mes pensées, Majesté, susurra Karkaroff avec un sourire de connivence. L'époque est bonne pour faire payer au Nord les malheurs qu'ils ont causé à nos îles. Pensez aux siècles d'esclavages, mon Seigneur, pensez-y…

\- Je sais tout cela, Karkaroff. Cependant il faut veiller à ne rien précipiter, et évaluer avec précaution la situation. L'entreprise pourrait signifier tout perdre. Je sais combien Père et vous-même vouliez rétablir la justice et m'avez appris la perfidie des Potter. Aujourd'hui, je les hais autant que vous. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls et ont beaucoup d'alliés. Mieux vaut ne rien faire pour l'instant.

\- Vous êtes sage, Votre Altesse. Mais gardez tout de même en votre esprit les détails de cette occasion. Et n'oubliez pas de vous souvenir de leur impudence. Souvenez-vous-en.

\- Je le ferai, Karkaroff, je le ferai, répondit Viktor Krum alors que son bras-droit s'effaçait à reculons.

* * *

Note : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez un petit mot pour que je sache ce que je peux améliorer !

A la prochaine fois !


End file.
